Some things belonging to shadows
by Sissy
Summary: (KH & FF chara(CHAP 17 up) The special training begins! But what exactly is Sora and Shadow up to? And where will Yuffie train Selphie?
1. Chapter 1

**Some things belonging to shadows**

**By: Sissy**

**Chapter 1**

_We live in a horrible world. Nothing we do can change that. Everywhere you go, you see murders, rapes, kidnappings, sadists and the whole other stuff that make this world be as corrupted as it is nowadays. Cops don't help. They're as corrupted as the politicians that run this place. But what can we do? We're just kids, they say. Those things are stuff only adults can take care of, they say. I say screw them. Then they say we're rebellious when they won't even accept how they themselves act. So then… What are we supposed to do?_

"Sora?" a voice drove him out of his thoughts and made him stop writing in the little notebook, which was his 'mind' and medicine for his sanity.

"What is it Wakka?" Sora asked, looking at the boy who had bothered him but considered his friend.

"They said you can leave today." Wakka told him and he nodded.

Sora was used to being thrown in the mental institute whenever he got a bit irritated and began destroying everything. He called that monster, that came out whenever he lost control over his emotions; 'Shadow'. Wakka didn't know why, but he never asked him, knowing it was a very private question to ask of Sora.

As they left the mental institute, Wakka remembered something.

"Did you know we're moving back to Destiny Islands?" Wakka asked, knowing that was Sora's favorite subject and could get him very quickly to his normal moods.

"Really?" Sora's mood lightens up and he was giving his usual genki smiles.

"Yes. We'll be moving in two days. So I suggest you start packing and giving goodbyes to everyone, okay?" Wakka asked and Sora nodded before he began humming.

'This is good. If Sora goes to Destiny Islands he'll be back to normal and maybe Shadow will disappear.' Wakka thought giving off a vague smile.

"_Maybe. Maybe not._" Wakka heard a voice in his head that made him fall to the ground.

"Wakka? Are you okay?" Sora asked, worried about his long time friend.

"Yeah, I'm all right." Wakka got up and they continued to leave.

Wakka never bothered to think if that had been Shadow. Because he already knew it was.

"We're home!" Wakka opened the door to their little apartment where a young man greeted them by hugging to death Sora.

"Sora!!! How've you been? Did they treat you alright? You seem fine. You want something to eat? I bet their food must be very bad. What do you want? Should I make some sandwiches?" he talked a lot, showing he cared deeply for the boy.

"I'm okay Tidus. But what happened? You seem anxious." Sora was confused.

"You didn't tell him?" Tidus looked at Wakka, who slapped himself in the face.

"Yes and no." Wakka said and Tidus raised and eyebrow, "Yes, I did tell him we were moving and, no, I didn't tell him about Kairi."

"Kairi? What about Kairi?" Sora asked, looking down at Tidus, who still was hugging Sora but by the waist now.

"She's got a b-friend." Tidus said, looking at Sora very seriously.

"Oh…" Sora looked sadly to the floor as Wakka left for his room. Part of the reason he was looking forward to moving back to the islands was Kairi.

"It's alright… Don't look so down. You know you still have me and Wakka." Tidus smiled as he gave Sora a kiss on his forehead.

"Thanks." Sora blushed a little as the door opened once more, revealing a teen, a bit older than them, that looked completely wasted and tired.

"Hey Auron!" Tidus waved at the boy, who looked shocked at them.

Auron vision (after too much work): Tidus, hugging Sora. Tidus, hugging Sora by the neck. Tidus, hugging Sora by the neck and waving at me. All of this equals…

"Tidus! When did you and Sora get together?!" Auron yells surprised, making the boys blush.

"You idiot! It's not like that!" Tidus hits Auron on the head.

"Auron, Tidus would never cheat on you. You know that." Sora told him.

"Yeah. But you guys are moving." Auron slumped on the nearby couch.

"Oh. But aren't you coming with us?" Sora asked, confused.

"Look kid. You're an a-okay friend on my terms and I like you all staying here, but Tidus and Wakka were the ones assigned to keep you safe. Not me. I have no reason to go back to the islands." Auron said, turning on a smoke, but Tidus took it from him and turned it off, tears in his eyes.

"Don't I matter for anything?!" Tidus yelled before running off into his room.

"Did you do that on purpose?" Sora asked but Auron just light up another cigarette.

Sora said nothing more and went to take a bath before going to sleep.

The next day, Sora had begun to pack his stuff, as well as Wakka and Tidus. Wakka had been silent for a while, and kept watching his cell phone.

"Is something wrong Wakka?" Sora asked, after Wakka watched his cell phone for the ninth time.

"Huh? Oh. It's nothing. Just waiting for a phone call." Wakka gave a smile to Sora, "By the way, Tidus? Did you and Auron get a chance to talk yet?" Wakka asked, looking at Tidus now.

"No. And I _don't_ want to talk about it." Tidus said, roughly packing his stuff.

"…" Sora wanted to say something but remained quiet. He had seen Auron last night trying to work on his laptop, but couldn't. Sora noted he was murmuring something about Tidus, while crying.

… …

"What should we do today?" Sora asked after they had finished packing.

"We could go shopping. Get some souvenirs for Selphie and Yuffie." Tidus suggested.

"Yay! Shopping!" Sora cheered and Wakka's cell phone rang with a ring tone of an old telephone.

"I'll be back!" Wakka ran into his room, which he shared with Sora, and didn't come out until a little later.

"What happened?" Tidus asked, worried about his friend.

"I wont go shopping with you guys, I have to take care of something." Wakka said before he left the apartment.

"O…kay… Should we leave then?" Tidus asked and Sora nodded.

They left the apartment and did some shopping around. Tidus had managed to calm down about the issue of Auron and was having a good time. Sora was being calm and his usual genki self, much to Tidus relief.

It was around 10:44 that Sora and Tidus arrived back to he apartment. They were surprised to see Wakka and Auron talking. And as soon as Wakka saw them he began questioning them where they had been.

"Newsflash! Don't you remember when I suggested we go shopping and when you _yourself_ said you couldn't go because you had something to do?" Tidus asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Right. Anyway, I have something important to talk with you guys." Wakka said as he motioned them to sit down on the other sofa while he sat next to Auron.

"What's wrong? What happened?" Sora asked, worried where this was going to go.

"Don't worry too much Sora. I just needed to tell you guys that I can't go back with you two to Destiny Islands." Wakka said and received the reaction he was expecting from Sora.

"What?! Why?! What happened?! What do you mean you can't come back with us?! Who will be Tidus's partner and keep me out of trouble?!" Sora went on and on about how unfair Wakka was being.

"Calm down Sora." Wakka managed to shut him up, "Yes, I'm not going. The council decided I should stay here for a reason I had told them (blushing as he said that). Don't worry about the new partner of Tidus. It's Auron. I spoke with him today." With that Tidus began to throw a fit about how Wakka should've spoken with him first.

"Tidus shut up." Auron stood up and dragged Tidus to his room.

"So you're really not going with us?" Sora asked, with a sad look in his face.

"Don't worry. You'll be okay. As long as Tidus is there, I won't have anything to worry about." Wakka smiled at Sora and petted him.

"Okay. But, are you going to stay with that woman you met?" Sora asked.

"Yes. I have to take care of her. But don't call her a woman, she's younger than us." Wakka told him and Sora nodded.

… … …

The morning came when they had to leave.

"You make sure Sora keeps eating alright?" Wakka told Auron, who nodded.

"You're Lulu, right? Nice to meet you. I'm Sora." Sora greeted the girl who had accompanied Wakka and them to the airport.

"Nice to meet you Sora. Wakka talks a lot about you." Lulu smiled at Sora.

"Wakka's mean. He never told _me_ about you." Tidus pouted, angry his friend never told him anything.

"That's because I caught them in the act once." Sora smiled and laughed.

"I see…" Tidus made some sense as to what Sora just said when they heard their flight being called.

"Well, see you Wakka." Sora waved Wakka goodbye as the tree of them left.

"See ya. Take care of yourself." Wakka waved them goodbye.

As they got on the plane and into the skies, Sora grew silent. He wanted to know whom it was that had taken Kairi's heart and become her boyfriend.

Without any other thought, he went to sleep.

TBC…

… … …

Sissy: This is a little test I'm doing. If anyone likes this it will continue.

Kody: Although, I bet everyone's confused about Sora a little.

Aoi: [jumps on Kody] But don't worry! As soon as Sora meets Kairi on the islands everything will be revealed!

Amy: Even though we know who Kairi's boyfriend is, we just want you all to know that this is a Sora/Riku fic. and that we detest Kairi.

Kody: Well said woman.

Ryu: And that's _my_ woman!

Sissy: Anyhow, KH is not ours and neither are any of the FF characters.

Aoi: Fell free to review, 'cause as soon as some people know about this they'll come to kill Sissy.

[everyone behind Sissy grins]


	2. Chapter 2

**Some things belonging to shadows**

**By: Sissy**

**Chapter 2**

Sora woke up in the middle of the flight to see that they were getting close to the islands since he could see them.

Sora, excitedly, woke up Tidus and Auron (who cursed Sora for making to much noise).

"I see it Sora." Tidus petted the boy, giving him a kind smile.

It was noticeable that Tidus was capable of handling Sora better than anyone, because Sora quickly silenced himself and kept looking at the islands.

Auron had gone back to sleep, saying that he wanted to be woken up when they landed.

"Say, Tidus?" Sora called his best friend.

"What is it?" Tidus asked, putting one of his hands on Sora's head.

"Did you tell Kairi we were arriving today?" Sora asked so innocently it would have made any fan girl squeal in delight.

"Yes, don't worry about it. We have it all covered." Tidus told him.

"Oh. So… where are we staying?" Sora asked and Tidus froze.

… …

A young girl waited at the front gates of the airport.

"Sheesh! Where the hell is Riku?! I told him to meet me here about an hour ago!" the girl muttered, "And Sora and the others will arrive soon." She sighed and decided to go inside.

"Boo." a voice from behind scared her and she jumped a little.

"Riku!" she said angrily as soon as she saw who it was.

"Sorry! Did you wait long?" Riku smiled with calmness, not looking the bit sorry.

"Where were you?! Didn't I tell you that the people who are coming are my good childhood friends?" Kairi pouted.

"My, my. Someone has a temper." Riku smirked, kissed the girl's cheek, and then turned for the door, "Let's go Kairi! Selphie's probably waiting for them already!" and he left.

"Wait up!" Kairi yelled getting out of her small trance and running after Riku.

Kairi and Riku ran inside and after a few losses they found their friend Selphie waiting for the boys to arrive.

"Selphie!" Kairi called her friend who saw her and came rushing to Kairi, giving the poor girl a 'big old bear' hug.

"Kairi! I'm sooo exited! Their flight just came in!!" Selphie squealed out of joy and began bouncing.

"Alright, already! Selphie, calm down!" Kairi managed to calm down her overly hyper friend.

They all stood in a place where they could see all those who arrived from their flight.

Kairi and Selphie waited impatiently, while Riku found he had nothing to do since he didn't even know who was arriving.

"OH MY GOD!!! There they are!!!" Selphie suddenly said, scaring Kairi and Riku, while pointing at Sora, who had just turned a corner, coming their way, as if he were a rock star.

"Hey it's Tidus and… who's that?" Kairi saw Auron, confused because she didn't know him.

"Sora didn't tell you? That's Tidus's boyfriend." Selphie murmured to Kairi.

"Really?!" Kairi asked with disbelieving eyes.

"Yup." Selphie said with a big grin, and then went into thought, "But, why is he here? And where's Wakka?" she wondered.

"We'll ask them later. Don't worry!" Kairi told her and began calling Sora.

"Kairi! Selphie!" Sora said happily, making Tidus and Auron, who were bickering about how could Tidus have forgotten where they'll stay, look at him, then at the girls.

"Let me guess. The hyperactive one is Selphie, right?" Auron asked Tidus in a murmur, looking at Selphie who bounced up and down, making people dizzy.

"Yes. Now, please behave." Tidus told him and Auron nodded.

"Kairi, how are you?" Sora asked with a bubbly smile.

"Never better. How have you been?" Kairi asked.

"Both of us are doing good!" Sora said and Kairi looked a bit pained, "Oh yeah! You haven't met Auron yet, have you?" Sora pointed to Auron, who was currently being interrogated by Selphie.

"So, how long have you two been together?" Selphie asked Auron, looking at him with fixed eyes.

"One year, three months, two weeks, five days and four hours." Auron stared at her boredly.

Selphie stared at him amazed, thinking there was something wrong there.

"Don't mind him Selphie! He's just trying to confuse you!" Tidus put his hands on Auron's mouth, "It's just three months." Tidus smiled, blushing a little.

"Auron!" Sora called the man, who looked at the pouting boy.

"Sorry. What is it kid?" Auron asked.

"…" Kairi stared amazed at how this stranger could talk to Sora without getting him mad.

"This is Kairi, an old friend of mine. Kairi, this is Auron, Tidus's boyfriend." Sora brought Kairi from her thoughts.

"Hello. Nice to meet you." Kairi shook his hand.

"Like wise, I'm sure. By the way, you aren't going to interrogate me like that scary child behind me, right?" Auron asked.

"No. That's just Selphie." Kairi laughed and they let go.

"Oh! Sora, Tidus! You haven't met Kairi's boyfriend have you?" Selphie asked and Tidus jumped scared.

"Kairi! Selphie!" he called them nervously, but Sora stopped him and shook his head.

"It's okay Tidus, I don't mind." Sora lied a bit, smiling at him.

"Okay." Tidus sighed a bit and stood next to Sora, while Auron stood behind Sora.

"O…kay…" Kairi said, a bit confused but shook the feeling off, "Guys, this is Riku, my boyfriend." Kairi smiled and they saw the approaching boy.

Sora and the boys stared in awe at the silver haired boy. Riku gazed at them, but watched Sora with fixed eyes.

Sora felt a little unworthy of Kairi when he saw Riku. And thus, there was a big silence.

"Ah… Nice to meet you Riku." Tidus greeted the boy.

"Hiya." said Auron.

"Hello." Sora gave the boy a big smiled, scaring Tidus and Auron a bit.

"Hi." Riku said.

There was another big eerie silence followed by that.

"Psst! Tidus! Rooms!" Auron hissed at Tidus.

"Oh yeah!" Tidus yelled, "Selphie, can we stay with you until we get somewhere to stay?" he asked the hyper girl and Auron immediately regretted remind Tidus of their earlier discussion.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I don't have rooms in my house. What about you Kairi?" Selphie asked her friend, who shook her head apologetic.

"They can stay in my house if you want." Riku suggested, making Tidus a little nervous.

"T-thanks. If it's not too much trouble…" he said nervously.

They quickly left the airport and headed for Riku's house.

It took the less than an hour to arrive at the place.

"Wow!" Sora said content. Tidus sighed; relived Sora was looking at the good side of stuff for now.

Riku's house was double floored. After a moment of two of Sora staring at the place, they entered the house.

"You guys follow me. I'll take you to your rooms. Girls, go ahead and sit down." Riku said and headed up the stairs, followed by the three boys.

They followed Riku up the stairs and down the hall, where the guestroom was. Riku opened the door to reveal the room, which had two beds, a night table between them, a drawer and a closet.

"You guys can stay here, although I'm not sure how you'll-" Riku began saying but Sora interrupted him.

"Don't worry about it! Tidus and Auron are used to sleeping together!" he said happily, leaving the other three blushing.

"Sora, there's no need to tell him that!" Tidus scolded the boy.

"Sorry!" Sora apologized.

Riku stared at the two as Auron sat on one of the beds. Auron noticed Riku stared at Sora with somewhat mean eyes and he called Riku's attention.

"Hey, kid." and Riku looked at the man.

"You can call me Riku sir." Riku told him, hiding his anger at being called a kid.

"Call me Auron." Auron told the boy; also hiding the fact he was angry at being called a 'sir'.

"Alright then Auron. What is it?" Riku asked, somehow smiling.

"Why don't you go back downstairs while we put our stuff organized?" Auron asked.

"Are you sure? Why not do it later?" Riku suggested.

"He's right Auron. Let's do it later after we talk to the girls and get acquainted?" Tidus suggested as well.

There was a small silence before Auron sighed and ruffled his hair. Sora took it as a yes.

"Yay! More talking with Kairi and Selphie!" Sora said suddenly just after Auron's sigh.

The other three were a bit surprised, but soon Tidus began to laugh.

"What's wrong Tidus?" Sora innocently asked his friend.

"Nothing. Don't worry. Let's go." Tidus smiled at Sora and they left the room smiling, followed by the silent Riku and Auron.

TBC…

… … …

Sissy: Another job well done!!!

Kody: You also did the epilogue for your other story and ended up not posting it because of Fanfiction, right?

Sissy: Sou! The damn log in site wouldn't open!!

Kody: Right. We seem to be alone today.

Sissy: Well, Aoi and Amy had that meeting/con thingy they had to go to and Ryu tagged along as their bodyguard, so…

Kody: This is just like old times. What do you want to do tonight?

Sissy: The same thing we do every night!!!

Kody: Try to take over the world?

Sissy: _Read manga like Flash!!!_

Kody: Right. Well, KH and the chara's of FF don't belong to us but to SquareEnix.

Sissy: And the replies for today are!!!

**Madison Conway, Secret Agent**; thanks! But you'll have to be patience while everyone gets acquainted for them to start explaining the how's and why's. 

**twix**; thanks. And sorry, I'm a slow person with too many stories to finish. Hehe ;;;

Sissy: I'll write soon, but people keep eating me. Kowai!

Kody: Whatever.


	3. Chapter 3

**Some things belonging to shadows**

**By: Sissy**

**Chapter 3**

"What's wrong?" Kairi asked, as Sora and the others came into the living room.

"Nothing. It's just that your boyfriend and mine crack me up." Tidus told her, still laughing.

"I don't get the joke." Sora told Tidus.

"You don't have to Sora." Tidus told him as they sat down next to Selphie.

Auron sat down alone as Riku sat with Kairi on the other couch.

"Um… So, what happened to Wakka?" Kairi asked.

'Smooth.' Tidus thought.

"He stayed in the city with his girlfriend." Sora said happily.

"He has a girlfriend?!" both girls were amazed.

"Yeah. The only one who knew was Sora, who didn't bother to tell anyone until we left." Tidus said, glaring a bit at Sora.

"I said I was sorry!" Sora told him.

As they all began talking, Riku went to prepare something to eat for them.

"What do you guys want to drink?" Riku asked them.

"Diet soda would be nice!" Selphie said.

"Coffee." Auron answered.

"Some juice if you please." Kairi said.

"I'll have tea and just water for Sora." Tidus told him.

"Alright." Riku said, trying to remember it all.

"Oh, it's time already?" Auron asked and Tidus nodded taking out a small pill tube.

"Here you all go. I'll be back with some cookies in a sec." Riku told them, putting the drinks in the table around the couches and then going to the kitchen again.

"Here Sora. Take the medicine." Tidus handed two pills to Sora.

"Is this the one that tastes like cherry for Shadow?" Sora asked and Tidus nodded, "Yay! I like this one!" Sora cheered.

"…" Riku watched Sora drink his 'medicine' with the water and noticed Kairi and Selphie looking a bit sad.

"So, what do you do for fun around here?" Auron asked and Riku entered the room.

"Well, there's swimming, practicing your sword techniques with Riku, who kicks ass to anyone, anytime, and… well actually, there's not much to _do_ around here." Selphie admitted.

"But this is a small place, so we're happy." Kairi filled in for her friend.

"Don't worry Auron. By the end of the week, you'll love this place." Tidus told him.

"Which reminds me, I have work to do and you, Tidus, need to show me to the elders. We haven't gone there yet." Auron told him and the boy banged himself on the head.

"Crud. I forgot. Can we postpone this little reunion until we talk with the elders?" Tidus asked the girls, who nodded happily.

"Well let's go then." Auron said and he, Tidus and Sora stood up.

"Wait up. I'll wait for you outside the elder's house." Selphie told him and followed the boys out the house.

"Looks like she left us alone again." Kairi said, wanting Riku not to ask what she feared he looked like he was going to ask.

"What kind of medication is your friend in?" he asked and Kairi sighed.

"Sora is… um… well… special… Can you not ask me this?" Kairi just asked him.

"I need to know if he's to stay in my house." Riku told her.

"I know, but, you won't have to worry since that's Tidus and Auron's job." she told him.

"Their 'job'? Kairi, what am I getting into?" Riku asked her.

"I'll tell you when the time is right Riku. For now… just trust me, okay?" she asked of him and he sighed, slowly nodding.

… …

"Man, I haven't been here in ages!" Auron whistled in amazement.

"When was it you left the islands?" Selphie asked.

"Around when I was four or so… So I've lived in the city practically all my life." Auron told her.

They entered the old looking house leaving Selphie out in front of it.

"Hello?" Tidus called as they walked inside.

"Hello again Tidus." a young boy greeted them when they entered, "Close the door please Auron." he told Auron, who nodded and obeyed.

"Nice to see you again Cloud." Auron said to him.

"I didn't know you became Sora's guardian." Cloud told him.

"We were all shocked. Don't worry." Auron said and it became silent.

"Well, then, follow me." Cloud said calmly and went down a long hall, followed by the trio.

The hall was somehow overly long and extended to the outside of the house in the back. At the end of it, there was a small circular house with few windows and light that looked like it came from candles.

The entered the small house and saw three old men sitting on the floor in front of a circular table and drinking tea.

"Sirs, I brought Sora and his guardians." Cloud said to them.

"Ah, good. Sora, sit down please." one of them, who had a red scarf, told the boy.

Sora nodded and sat down in front of the table. Auron and Tidus slowly followed the motion.

"Hello again Auron." the elder with the blue scarf said to him.

"Hi. Nice to see you all again." Auron told them boredly.

"It is an honor to see you again elders." Tidus said with respect.

"Hiya, grandpas!" Sora said cheerfully and shocking everyone in the room, except Auron, who tried hard not to laugh his face off.

"Ho, ho, ho. Seems Sora is in a good mood!" the last elder, with the yellow scarf, said laughing.

"Auron, you understand you're responsibilities when concerning Sora, yes?" the elder with the red scarf asked Auron.

"I fully understand them sir. I helped Tidus and Wakka sometimes when handling Shadow." Auron told them and they nodded.

"Very well then, you may leave." the elder with the red scarf told them and they left the house, followed by Cloud, who showed them out.

"Sora." Cloud called the boy as the others walked towards Selphie.

"What is it?" Sora asked as Cloud hugged the boy.

"Be careful okay? I don't want to see you like that again." Cloud whispered to the boy, who slowly but surely nodded.

Cloud let go of the boy and he left for the house as Sora reunited with the others.

"What did Cloud tell you?" Tidus asked the boy as they all walked down the streets.

"He told me to be careful." Sora answered him.

"I see..." Tidus went into thought.

"Enough talking! Let's go have some fun!" Selphie got between Sora and Tidus and grabbed the confused Sora, "We're going to the amusement park!" she declared.

"What?! But it already closed!" Tidus told her.

"Not the one we're going to!" she told him and dragged Sora away.

"W-wait up!" Tidus told her and he and Auron followed the hyperactive girl.

… …

"This isn't an amusement park Selphie." Tidus told the girl as they stood in front of a temple, where there was a carnival/festival going on.

"So?" Selphie asked.

"Yay! A carnival!" Sora said happily.

"At least the kid's happy." Auron told Tidus, who sighed and nodded as Sora and Selphie went around to look at everything.

"Don't wander off too far!" Tidus told them but they already were too far to hear him.

"Come on. Relax, will ya? Selphie's with him, so not much will probably happen, right?" Auron told him and waited for his answer.

Tidus sighed and smiled at Auron, "I guess you're right. So, should we enjoy it while we can?" he asked Auron, who nodded in agreement.

While Tidus and Auron tried to enjoy the fair, Sora was trying every type of game he could find.

"Throw the ring! Throw the ring! Throw the ring!" Sora cheered Selphie on.

"Yay! I did it!" Selphie cheered when one of the ring thingies landed where she wanted.

"Lucky girl." the shop owner said in amazement.

"Let's see… I want… that!" Selphie pointed to the pair of small teddy bear key chains in the top.

"Alrighty then." the shop owner took them and gave them to her.

"Oh, look Sora! Each of the teddy bears is holding a small Paopu!" the girl cheered, pointing to the small star shaped fruits the bears held in their hands.

"How cute!" Sora said like a little girl.

"Here Sora!" Selphie gave the key chains to Sora.

"For me?" he asked her and she nodded.

"Sure! Just remember to give one of them to the one you really like!" Selphie told him and he nodded.

"Hey kid." the shop owner called Sora.

"Yes?" Sora asked.

"Aren't you the one that has two guardians because of the local demon?" he asked and Selphie went pale.

"What of it?" Sora asked, with a huge grin on his face.

"S-Sora?" Selphie called.

"Sorry toots. I go by Shadow, not Sora." the boy said and Selphie nearly fainted.

TBC…

… … …

Sissy: Yay! Looks like Shadow finally did his debut!

Kody: Hard to believe it.

Aoi: I don't know how she does it. I mean, it's just a drawing.

Amy: She seems to get plot bunnies from drawings, just drawings.

Ryu: Oh, just leave her be.

Sissy: KH and FF characters belong to SquareEnix, not me. By the way, has anyone seen the original sketch drawing of Sora? Their soooo cool! Sora was a lion person! Kyaaa!!!

Amy: Kody, please get her out of here. (ahem) The replies:

**Madison Conway, Secret Agent**; yes, what _will_ happen next? Bwahahahahahaha! (bonk)

Amy: Please send us your thoughts; we love to hear from the audience.


	4. Chapter 4

**Some things belonging to shadows**

**By: Sissy**

**Chapter 4**

"Sorry toots. I go by Shadow, not Sora." the boy spoke with an eerie voice that sent shivers down Selphie's spine.

"Why are you awake?" Selphie asked him.

"I was bored. But, I like your idea of the key chains. Did you know Sora's in love with the girl?" Shadow asked her, putting his arm around her neck.

"What girl?" Selphie asked him.

"Why, Kairi of course." Shadow told her, "I'm surprised you didn't know toots."

"You're not planning on doing anything to her, right?" Selphie asked him.

"Depends on Sora's actions." Shadow told her and they began to leave.

"Why does it depend on Sora's actions?"

"Because, toots, I want to see if my baby Sora has what it takes to get a girlfriend. And it helps she knows about me." Shadow said with a smug grin.

"But Kairi already has a boyfriend!" Selphie yelled.

"Lower your voice toots. I'm right next to you." Shadow told her, rubbing his ear.

"Sorry…" she said shyly.

"Anyway, what's up with her koi? He seems to really hate Sora. All he does is subtly glare at my baby Sora." Shadow said, a bit pouting.

"You can pout?" Selphie asked amazed and he glared at her, "Uh, sorry."

"So, what's with him?" he asked her.

"Well, ever since Kairi got the message that Sora was coming back, she's only talked to Riku about him. And it's gotten him pretty pissed." she explained to him.

"I see…" Shadow showed a big grin.

"Don't you **_dare_** do anything to hurt them!" she yelled at him.

"Me? Of course not. Wouldn't even cross my mind." he smirked.

"Shadow!" she shushed him.

"Selphie! Sora!" Selphie turned around to see Tidus and Auron running towards them.

"Oh dear." she and Shadow said at the same time.

"I like you toots." Shadow told Selphie.

'Great.' she thought sarcastically.

"Shadow, let Selphie go!" Tidus bonked the boy and he did as told.

"How could you tell it was Shadow?" Selphie asked him.

"We're his guardians. We're supposed to know when he's released." Auron told her as Tidus argued with Shadow.

"Get back in there this instant!" he yelled as Shadow ignored him.

"No thanks. I finally just got Sora to take a break from this morning." Shadow told him.

"This morning? You mean when we met up with Kairi and Selphie?" Tidus asked.

"Yeah. Don't tell me you're pissed again with Sora because he keeps hiding things form you?" Shadow asked and Tidus punched him.

"Tidus!" Auron yelled surprised, holding Tidus back, while Selphie checked on Shadow.

"Sora!" Tidus called, "Face me like a man damn it!" he yelled.

"Tidus, that's not helping." Auron told him.

"I'm sorry Tidus." he cried.

"Sora?" Selphie called.

"Yeah, it's me." he weakly smiled.

"Sorry I hit you Sora." Tidus extended his hand to Sora after Auron let him go, "Let's go home and rest." he suggested.

"Alright." Sora nodded weakly and took his invitation.

… …

"After all that, I'm still the one who has to carry him." Auron complained a little when he was told to piggyback carry Sora back to Riku's house.

"Sorry Auron. I promise to make it up to you soon." Tidus told him.

"You'd better." Auron gave Tidus a small kiss on the cheek.

"Aw!" Selphie said, making them both blush.

'Forgot she was there…' they thought.

"Where are you planning on staying? It's best if Sora doesn't stay at Riku's for too long. Riku seems to hate Sora." Selphie told them.

"I see…" Tidus went into thought.

"No wonder the guy was glaring at Sora earlier in the room." Auron thought.

"And it worries me Shadow might do something to Riku and Kairi." Selphie told them.

"Yeah… And with Sora liking Kairi and all…" Tidus thought.

"Which reminds me, why didn't you tell me Sora liked Kairi? Does she know?" Selphie asked them.

"Fortunately, no. We don't want her to worry about Sora. It'll be a bigger problem if more people start worrying about him. You know how Shadow doesn't want Sora happy." Tidus told her.

"We'll he told me earlier he wants to see if Sora has the guts to get Kairi to like him." she told them.

"He said that?" Tidus asked her.

"Yeah, and he seemed like he didn't like Riku glaring at Sora." Selphie told them.

"Oh, yeah. He pouts." Auron and Tidus said at the same time.

"I was wondering that. He's supposed to be the meanest demon in existence and he **_pouts_**?!" Selphie asked and they nodded.

"But he doesn't want to admit it." Auron said and Tidus nodded.

"No wonder. Yay! We're here!" Selphie cheered as they stopped in front of Riku's house.

Selphie went up to the door and knocked on it, waiting for Riku to open.

"Coming!" she heard Riku yell, "Oh, it's you." he said sarcastically when he saw Selphie.

"We're back!" Selphie said happily, ignoring Riku and entering the house, "How are you Kairi?" she said to her friend who sat on the sofa.

"Coming inside?" Riku asked the boys, who nodded and went inside, followed by Riku, who closed the door.

"I'm going to put the kid upstairs." Auron told Tidus, who nodded and he went upstairs.

"Hi Kairi. We're back." Tidus said, entering the living room.

"Hi. Where's Sora?" she asked him and Riku hid his anger.

"Auron went to put him upstairs since he fell asleep." Tidus told her.

"I see. There were no problems, I assume?" Kairi asked, and put both Tidus and Riku angry.

Riku was about to say something but Tidus beat him to the punch, "Who do you think you are?!" he yelled, "You are **_not_** Sora's guardian, nor his **_mother_** for Christ's sake! You know perfectly well Sora is **_our_** responsibility not yours! If something happens, **_we_** are responsible, not you! Just because you're his **_friend_** doesn't mean you have the responsibility of taking care of something you **_can't_** handle!" Tidus was about to yell some more, but Auron arrived and grabbed him, putting his hand on the boy's mouth so he would shut up.

"That's enough Tidus." Auron told him, "And you, Kairi, I don't care what relationship you have with Sora, but let me make one thing clear. You are not responsible for either Sora or Shadow. That is **_our_** problem. The next time you're worried about Sora, just ask the kid, okay?" Auron told her and she nodded, "Good. Riku, do you still want us to stay here? We can always go stay with Cloud, since he lives here and all."

"No. You can stay here until you want." Riku told them and Auron thanked him.

"I'll be upstairs organizing the room with Tidus then." Auron said and left for upstairs, still holding onto Tidus.

"That was fairly interesting. Care to explain?" Riku asked, not looking at either of the girls.

Kairi sighed and dare not look at Riku.

"For now, it's nothing. Just a problem they'll need to work out on their own." Selphie told him.

"Good. Then maybe later I'll ask who Shadow is." Riku smirked.

"They won't tell you." Selphie told him.

"Why not?"

"The less people know about Shadow. The better it is to control him."

"Why the need to control this guy?"

"He wants Sora to suffer. Badly."

"Why?"

"He believes that to be his only pleasure. He hasn't even notice he's growing an affection over Sora."

"Really?"

"Of course. He doesn't like you glaring at Sora."

"How would he know that?"

"He's inside Sora's head." Selphie didn't notice she said it until she actually did.

TBC…

… … …

Sissy: Finally finished it.

Kody: Now go do the next one.

Aoi: Nothing here belongs to us, except for maybe the plot but…

Amy: You can't do nothing with a plot.

Ryu: (holds cardboard that reads: The replies:)

**twix**; thanks. Well, we'll just see.

Sissy: See ya guys next time!

Amy: We hope you'll review us.


	5. Chapter 5

**Some things belonging to shadows**

**By: Sissy**

**Chapter 5**

"Riku, please just ignore what I just told you." Selphie told him.

"It's better if Tidus doesn't know you know. Especially Sora." Kairi told him.

"Don't worry girls. I don't plan to say a thing." Riku said to them and they sighed, "But mind explaining why so much secrecy?"

"Shadow will kill you Riku." Kairi told him.

"Why? I haven't done anything to the guy." Riku said in his defense.

"He'll kill you because he can and wants to." Selphie told him.

"Why would he want to?" Riku asked, oblivious to Shadow's power.

"Come here." Selphie told Riku and he approached her.

Kairi watched Selphie murmur something into Riku ear.

"You're kidding?!" Riku said suddenly.

"No. He told me himself, you know." Selphie told him.

"It sorta makes sense know." Riku said, in thought.

"What are you guys talking about?" Kairi asked.

"Nothing Kairi." Riku came up to the girl and gave her a small butterfly kiss on the lips, "You girls should go home for the day. Let's meet up tomorrow at the island." he told them and they nodded.

… …

"_Sometimes I remember _

_The darkness of my past_

_Bringing back this memories_

_I wish I didn't have_

_Sometimes I think of letting go_

_And never looking back_

_And never moving forward so_

_There would never be a past_"

Tidus heard Sora sing when he enter the room.

"Sora…" he called and sat next to the boy, giving him a hug.

"I'm so sorry. I'm being depressing." Sora apologized, not looking at anything.

"Sora," Tidus began looking at the boy, "No matter what your decision is, we'll be with you. Not just because it's our job, but because you're our friend, okay?" Tidus asked him.

"Alright." Sora nodded.

"And remember, we're here in case you need to talk. Or you could use that little notebook we brought you." Tidus told him and they laughed.

"Hey." Auron said and they looked at him, "How about we get this place looking better?"

"Yeah!" they cheered.

They started working on the room, organizing everything. Around 11:05 Riku appeared with some hot chocolate for them.

"Thanks." Auron thanked the boy as he took one of the cups.

"Sora, remember not to drink to much." Tidus told the boy, who also took one of the cups.

"I wanted to ask you guys something." Riku suddenly said.

"Depends." Auron quickly said before Sora said anything.

"Who's Shadow? Selphie told me he's in Sora's head but I don't understand." Riku said to them and they stared at him.

"I knew that girl wasn't dependable." Auron mutter.

"She is. I just managed to get it out of her." Riku said to them.

"Well, we can't really tell you until you've actually met him, so…" Tidus said and rolled his eyes away.

"He's sleeping." Sora pointed out.

"He actually sleeps?" Auron asked and the boy nodded.

'They seem to be having a conversation out of my reach.' Riku thought.

"Anyway, since we'll be staying here, you'll eventually meet Shadow. So ask us after you meet him." Tidus told Riku then thought, 'Though it might be sooner than I think.'

"Anything I should know in case I meet him?" Riku asked.

"Don't piss him off." Auron quickly said and Tidus laughed.

"Don't try and approach him with caution. You either go to him or not." Tidus said and Auron nodded.

"Don't treat him special. That'll just make him really pissed off." Auron said and Tidus smirked.

"Make sure he doesn't smile too much. That's bad." Tidus said.

"Any crude remarks and you're a dead man." Auron said and looked and Tidus giving him a look.

"Don't try and ask him too many things 'cause then he'll want to get even." Tidus softly nodded to Auron.

"And a last thing," Auron said, as he and Tidus were joined at the hip, looking as if they were going to tango, "If he flirts with you, then you're on your own!" they both said at the same time and Sora fell off the bed laughing.

"You guys were pulling my leg just now, weren't you?" Riku asked and Auron and Tidus looked at each other before laughing.

"If you say so!" they said smiling, sitting back on the bed and Riku didn't know whether to believe them or not.

"Well, good night." Riku managed to say and left the room, while Sora managed to get back up on the bed.

"I'm going to bed too." Sora said to them.

"Oh, no. Not with out taking a bath." Tidus told him and Sora sweatdroped.

"Alright." Sora slumped and picked up his pjs so he could go take a bath.

As soon as Sora left the room Auron took Tidus in a hungry kiss on the bed.

"Well, that was nice." Tidus smiled when they separated.

"I've been meaning to do that all day." Auron kissed him again.

"That's good to know." Tidus giggled.

… …

"What do you guys want for breakfast?" Riku asked from the kitchen.

"Toast for me and Sora." Auron replied.

"Eggs and bacon if you're cooking." Tidus said.

"Alright then. What about drinks?" Riku asked.

"Coffee." Auron replied.

"Some orange juice, please." Tidus replied.

"Me too!" Sora said.

"**_NO!_**" Tidus and Auron quickly yelled.

"What was that?" Riku asked.

"Just give the kid some milk." Auron sighed.

"Alright then. What ever you guys say." Riku said.

"Sora, you know you're not supposed to drink that." Tidus scolded the boy.

"Sorry." Sora said, smiling.

"Hey, guys. What are you planning on doing today?" Riku asked from the kitchen.

"Me and Sora were planning on going sightseeing before we head out to the island." Tidus answered.

"I was planning on tagging along and then getting some work done when we get to the island." Auron said.

"Do you guys want me to go with you? I'm meeting the girls at the island around one or two o'clock." Riku said as he handed each of them their breakfast.

"Auron, didn't you say yesterday something about Cloud?" Sora asked and Auron jumped.

"Shit! I forgot!" Auron got up and ran up to their room.

"What was that?" Tidus asked and Sora went, "I dunno."

A little while later, Auron was dressed and had a laptop bag across his chest.

"Guys, I'll see you at the island." he said to them.

"Why?" Tidus asked.

"Don't worry, I'll be back." Auron quickly kissed Tidus and left.

'I've never seen a gay kiss before.' Riku thought, blushing.

"Sora, should we go now?" Tidus asked the boy, hiding his disappointment.

"Alright." Sora finished eating and they went to get dressed.

TBC…

… … …

Sissy: Finally finished!!!! So sleepy….zzzzzzzz (murmurs: by the by: the song Sora sings is from the Linkin Park Meteora cd)

Kody: (yawn) the damn heat I getting to us.

Aoi: I'm going to bed, bye.

Amy: See ya. (turns to readers) we hope you liked it and we'll see about making Sissy work faster.

Ryu: On with the replies:

**Aya**; (blushes) thanks, I will.

**Madison Conway, Secret Agent**; yeah… But Shadow has issues. And thanks

Amy: Please keep supporting us since this means a lot to us and if you can, review us your thought and ideas.

Ryu: Later then (falls to the floor from heat)


	6. Chapter 6

**Some things belonging to shadows**

**By: Sissy**

**Chapter 6**

After they got dressed they left the house and went sight seeing around all the islands.

"Wooooww!" Sora said like a little boy, as he looked out side the window of the boat.

"Sora, don't lean out to much or you'll fall." Tidus told the boy.

"Don't worry!!" Sora said happily.

"Why again are we going first to the oldest island?" Riku asked.

"Like it says, it's the oldest." Tidus told him.

"There's a reason to this isn't there?" Riku asked.

"But it's none of your business." Tidus said and Riku sighed, "Anyway, Sora hasn't gone there in more than three years."

"Huh? I thought no one but the locals live there." Riku went in thought.

"True. It's limited to certain people. But that's where Shadow and Sora were born." Tidus smiled, looking at the cheerful kid.

"Really?" Riku asked.

"Yup. Still, that house should be long gone by now." Tidus looked nostalgically out the window.

"What house?" Riku asked, drawing Sora's attention to them.

"Are you two talking about home?" Sora asked.

"Sora!" Tidus was surprised, but sighed, "Yes. Yes, we are." he admitted.

"Oh. Shadow says he wants to go see it." Sora told him.

"Alright. You go with Riku while I go look for something." Tidus told the boy, who nodded.

"See? I knew there was a reason why we were going there." Riku said to Tidus who slightly laughed.

… …

"I'll meet you two in you-know-where Sora, okay?" Tidus said and Sora nodded.

"Don't worry. We'll be there." Sora said and they separated.

Tidus headed over towards a very secluded part of the village, where a clinic/pharmacy was.

"Good morning." a man behind a counter said.

"Hello." Tidus walked up to him.

"Is there anything you need? Most people don't come here to often since the area's restricted, so if you gained access, it must be something important." the man said to Tidus.

"Actually…" Tidus showed the man a piece of paper and an id card.

"Oh! You guys are back!" the man said surprised and went to the back with the paper and the id, "I hadn't seen you guys since you left." he said from afar.

"Yeah, well… It's been really busy." Tidus said.

"How did you manage to get the elders approval to come back?" the man asked.

"Well, my friend Wakka was the one who did it actually." Tidus admitted.

"Wakka? How is he?" the man asked as he returned with a small box.

"You know him?" Tidus asked and the man nodded, "Well, he's good. Stayed in the city with his girlfriend, but good."

"He has a girlfriend? Lucky devil!" the man laughed and handed Tidus the box with the paper and his id.

"When did you meet Wakka?" Tidus asked.

"When we were kids. The guy was an ok dude so we hung out from time to time." The guy said, "Oh, yeah. I haven't asked. What's your name?"

"It's Tidus. And you?"

"Name's Seifer. Anything you need in the future, just ask." Seifer introduced himself with a grin then bent down to Tidus's ear, "I also sell…" he murmured into Tidus ear something that made shonen blush.

"I…I-I…" Tidus stammered.

"Don't worry. Your secret's safe here. By the by, if you happen to meet a guy named Squall could you tell him to get his ass back here?" Seifer asked.

"Uh, sure…" Tidus picked up his stuff and left.

… …

"How much longer till we get there?" Riku asked, already tired.

After leaving Tidus, Sora was mobbed by the elderly women who found him and Riku adorable. After they managed to escape the women, they headed up the mountain up some long stairs that Riku thought belonged to some temple.

"Just a little farther. By the way, Shadow doesn't like people who tire easily." Sora told him.

"Do I look like I care what Shadow thinks?" Riku asked.

"Yes." Sora bluntly answered.

"Beautiful." Riku said sarcastically.

After a few more minutes of sheer torture, or walking, they arrived at the top.

"Finally!" Riku said, but thought it a bit to simple.

"Not quite." Sora told him, "Home is still that way." Sora pointed in front of the to the next long walk they'd have to do.

"Great." Riku said and they began to walk again.

A few minutes later of big silence, Riku broke the ice.

"So, what's it like to live here?" he asked.

"Don't remember. My life before I got Shadow is a blur." Sora answered.

"If you don't mind me asking, when _did_ you get Shadow?" Riku asked.

"After the incident. Although, my mother did say once that he's been with me since I was born." Sora told him.

"I see." Riku simply said.

"You know, I have no idea why I'm telling you this. 'Cause I hate you." Sora smiled at Riku, putting the boy in an awkward position.

"…Likewise." Riku managed to say.

Another while later they arrived.

"…" Sora didn't say anything as Riku watched in awe at the place.

They stood in front of the remains of a large house that had been burnt, probably more than 5 years ago.

"This is…?" Riku began.

"Home." Sora answered with a slight smile, "From so long ago."

"…" Riku looked at it a bit sadly.

"This is why I can't stop making you cry Sora." a soft murmur was heard, but Riku didn't know where it came from.

"Should we go now? You got to see Home, now let's go meet up with Tidus." Sora said and began to leave, followed by Riku, who had like a million questions to ask, but couldn't for some reason.

After walking all the way down again, Sora headed this time to another remote place of the island. Where the cemetery was.

"Why are we here?" Riku asked.

"Why else would one go to a cemetery idiot?" Sora asked him, almost making fun of Riku.

"Very funny." Riku said, discarding the insult.

"Sora!" they both heard Tidus and looked at they way he was coming from.

"Hey Tidus! You sure are quick!" Sora said happily.

"Yeah, well finding the flower wasn't easy." Tidus said, showing them a bouquet of flowers in a strange star shape.

"Paopu flowers?" Riku said amazed, "Aren't they like, really rare?"

"They only grow here for certain reasons." Tidus told him.

"They were my mom's favorite. She used to have a whole garden of them." Sora said, looking at the flowers a bit nostalgically.

"Come on Sora." Tidus said and they began to walk around.

"So, who are we visiting?" Riku asked but none of them answered.

After a few minutes they arrived in front a grave that was covered in the Paopu flowers.

Tidus put down the Paopu flowers and began to pray. Sora mimicked him.

"…" Riku looked a bit out of place, but said nothing.

"Hey ya mom, dad." Sora said as he put down his hands, "I'm back. Sorry I couldn't come sooner, but you know how it is." Sora talked to the grave.

"Introduce yourself." Tidus told Riku, still praying.

"Oh! Uh, hi Mr. and Mrs. Sora's mom." Riku said, a bit nervous but silenced himself and prayed with the rest.

TBC…

… … …

Sissy: Yay! Finished!

Kody: At last.

Aoi: By the by, something we meant to tell the readers was that Sissy originally put Auron in this fic to do something different. And about a week later she found an article about Auron being in the KH2 game. Freaky ain't it?

Ryu: It's a true story, we swear.

Amy: On with the replies:

**udonluvr7**; don't know yet. But he may be a key character in the future, who knows? Hehe.

**wingzero0406**; thanks. Yeah, Shadow has issues, but hey, what do you except from a demon? Riku? Dumb? Hmm, hadn't thought about that. I guess he may be a little, but I don't want him to be that way. Thanks for pointing it out.

**greyspark**; thanks. (realizes that greyspark is too long gone to hear her) Oops. Um… ladeda!

Sissy: Hope you guys keep reviewing us! We love you all!

Amy: And remember KH and FF ain't ours. If it was, we would have left Aeris dead, killed Rinoa and Kairi and left the boys mingle with themselves.

Sissy & Aoi: Go AMY!

Ryu: Weee…


	7. Chapter 7

**Some things belonging to shadows**

**By: Sissy**

**Chapter 7**

After visiting the graves, they headed back to visiting the other islands to see everything again.

"Hey, it's starting to get a bit late. Shouldn't we head back to the island?" Riku asked.

"Hey you're right. It's already four. Selphie will probably kill us." Tidus said.

"But Kairi is the one that'll kill me." Riku said and Sora laughed.

"Sora, it's not nice to laugh at others misfortune." Tidus scolded the boy.

"Sorry." Sora said, kinda not meaning it.

"Whatever. Let's go." Riku said and they left.

… …

"**_Where? Were? You?_**" Selphie looked like the devil in their eyes.

"We kinda got distracted on the way." Riku told her.

"We were sightseeing!" Sora cheered and the girls sighed, forgetting they were ever angry.

"You know, you could have called." Kairi whispered in Riku's ears, "Don't make me worry so much." she told him.

"Sorry." Riku told her, giving her a small kiss on the cheek.

"…" Sora looked a bit sadden and Tidus quickly saw it.

"Hey! Um, Selphie!" Tidus quickly called.

"Yes?" the girl asked.

"Should we go and play something around the shore?" Tidus suggested, giving off a few hints to the girl.

"Huh? Oh! Sure!" Selphie said cheerfully and grabbed Sora's hand, "Let's go Sora!" she said and the three left to play somewhere else.

"Looks like they left us alone again." Kairi pointed out.

"That or they were getting Sora away from here." Riku said thoughtful.

"Why?" Kairi asked.

"What?" Riku was confused.

"Why would they want to take Sora away from here?" she asked him.

"I'll tell you some other time." Riku told her and petted her.

"No fair!" Kairi pouted.

… …

"Where are we going?" Sora asked.

"To play of course!" Selphie told him.

"Are you sure? It's not just to keep me away from the lovers?" Selphie jumped as soon as she felt a hand passing through her hair.

"Shadow!" both Tidus and Selphie where surprised.

"Nice to see ya again toots." Shadow smirked and Selphie let go of his hand.

"Sora was probably in no mood to be reminded that the girl he likes is with some other guy." Tidus reminded Shadow.

"Ooh. Scary." Shadow laughed.

"What do you want Shadow? It seems the moment we arrived at the islands you've been planning something haven't you?" Tidus asked.

"Perhaps. Perhaps not." Shadow smiled.

"Stop it Shadow!" Tidus yelled, "You're playing with human lives here!" he screamed at him.

"So? If you haven't noticed I'm not exactly human here." Shadow told him.

"You're still inside a human body Shadow." Tidus pointed out.

"And I plan on staying inside it for a long time." Shadow said happily and walked off.

"Aren't you going to follow him?" Selphie asked.

"Not for now. But don't worry. I'll be watching him." Tidus glared and the already gone Shadow.

"By the way. I've been meaning to ask you something." Selphie called Tidus attention back to her.

"What is it?" Tidus asked.

"Where's Auron?" Selphie asked.

"Crud. Now that you mention it, I haven't seen him yet. He did say he was coming here later on, but…" Tidus went in thought.

"Oh, well. He'll appear eventually I guess." Selphie said and went towards the water, "Come on Tidus! Let's go for a swim!" she said happily.

"What the hey. Better than doing nothing." Tidus said and went towards Selphie to play with her.

… …

"Where are you going?" Auron asked.

"Nowhere. Just around. What about you? Shouldn't you be with your boyfriend?" Shadow asked.

"I'm working." Auron replied.

"Well, me too. Go figure." Shadow smiled.

"…" Auron eyed shadow, "You don't work." he said bluntly.

"Your point being?"

"Why say you're working if you don't actually work?"

"Because I do work. But it has nothing to do with you." Shadow told him.

"Oh, really?" Auron asked, eyeing Shadow.

"Yes. And if you keep asking, I'll sock ya." Shadow told him.[1]

"Yeah, right. Like you have the guts." Auron joked.

"Keep it up and you won't laugh anymore." Shadow said, forming a fist.

"Don't you have work to do?" Auron asked, smirking.

"…You're lucky I'm busy. Or I'd have corked you by now." Shadow told him and left. [2]

"I'm sure he'll come eventually and say the truth." Auron told himself, "Though I hope it has nothing to do with those two midgets." Auron thought out loud.

…

"Hey, how do you think Cloud would know Auron?" Tidus suddenly asked Selphie.

"Cloud knows Auron?" Selphie asked confused, "How?"

Tidus glared at her and she sweatdroped, realizing that that was what he asked first.

"Sorry?" she said nervously.

"Very funny. But I was wondering this for a while now." Tidus went in thought as he dropped on the watery sand.

"He went to see Cloud today, right?" Selphie asked.

"How'd you know?" Tidus asked her.

"I saw him this morning when I went to Kairi's house." Selphie told him.

"That's right. Kairi still lives near the elders, doesn't she?" Tidus thought out loud.

"Yeah. It's a drag to go by their place without getting someone's look of 'you're-probably-a-bad-person-and-that's-why-you're-here'." Selphie sighed.

"They're idiots. Everyone knows you're the most honest and goodest person in the world." Tidus bragged.

"Thanks." Selphie blushed, "Too bad you're taken. I know a lot of girls who would have killed to have you as their own." Selphie giggled.

"Gee, thanks." Tidus sweatdroped, not knowing what kinds of girls Selphie referred to.

"So, what now?" Selphie asked.

"Now you get out of there and we talk like normal people." both teens jumped and turned around to Auron.

"Auron! Did you finish working?" Tidus asked.

"No, not yet." Auron smiled at the boy as he helped him and Selphie up from the sand.

"Now this is a true gentleman." Selphie giggled, "Not like some other people I could mention." she smiled. (Riku: ACHOO! (sniffle) I think someone's talking about me.)

"Thank you, m'lady." Auron bowed and Tidus laughed.

"Hotshot." Tidus smiled.

"Oh, but I'm your hotshot." Auron smiled and kissed Tidus.

(flash)

"Huh?" both boys looked towards Selphie, who had a camera in her hands.

"Thanks! Now this is a memory I plan on preserving!" Selphie smiled, laughed and ran off.

"…" both males were dead to the world for a few minutes before they came to their senses, "Hey! Give us that camera!" and ran after Selphie.

Selphie laughed, knowing it would be a while before they could catch up to her.

…

"It's nice out here." Kairi rested her head on Riku's shoulder.

"Yeah, it is. Ignoring all the screams to make it peaceful, but it's better than nothing I guess." Riku said, petting Kairi.

"Are you talking about your parents?" Kairi asked, looking a bit sad.

"No. Not really. What about Sora's? How was it that they died?" Riku asked curiously.

"The official report said they died in the fire, but… Cloud says it was something completely different what had happened." Kairi said sadly.

"Oh." Riku simply said.

"Interested in my past are you know? Well, I'll make sure you get uninterested in it, 'cause Sora's mine and I'll make sure you stay dead this time." Shadow smiled to himself, watching from afar at Riku and Kairi.

TBC…

… … …

Sissy: Not sure if you guys will accept this but, oh well.

Kody: By the way, Sissy's grounded so she can't use the com too much.

Aoi: So please forgive us for taking too long.

Ryu: KH or FF characters don't belong to us, so don't sue.

Amy: The replies:

**Madison Conway, Secret Agent**; this was actually an inside joke me and my sis know about. The thing was that we believe that the puertorrican orange juice is drugged. Because, for unknown reasons, we always get giddy after drinking it. You do the math.

**greyspark**; Shadow has his reasons. I think. Oh well. Someday it will all be clear!

**Sorceress Sakura**; thanks. I have various ideas of what happened to Sora's parents. But it would help if readers gave me their ideas (sniffle) I'm useless on my own. Which s why I have my sis! XD

Sissy: Btw:

[1] Shadow says this 'cause he's like a rebel and I think this was street talk for punching someone really hard in the face.

[2] The same thing, 'cept I think it meant killing or hitting someone. Someone correct me if I'm wrong!

Aoi: Can we go to bed now?

Sissy: Not yet. We have to finish for the scan.

Aoi: Miercoles.

Sissy: AOI!

Aoi: What? Like anyone'll know what it means.


	8. Chapter 8

**Some things belonging to shadows**

**By: Sissy**

**Chapter 8**

_"This time, I'll make sure you stay dead."_

"Sora?"

"Soooora."

"Hey Sora!"

"Huh?!" Sora woke up from his daze to see Tidus looking a bit worried.

"Geez Sora! What's up with you?! It's like you got a crush!" Tidus told him.

"Not me. Shadow." Sora told him and the rest froze.

"You mean he finally admitted he likes you?!" Selphie was the first to scream.

"What?! No! Shadow doesn't like me!" Sora blushed.

'That's what you think.' Tidus and Auron thought.

"Then who does Shadow have a crush on?" Selphie asked him.

"It's not so much of a crush as it is an obsession/desire to kill." Sora threw his gaze to the faraway Riku, who sat comfortably with Kairi in their own little world.

"Kill?" Selphie was confused and gazed over to where Sora was looking and gasped, "Riku?!" she asked in a whisper and Sora nodded.

"Shit! For real?" Auron asked, joining them in the whispers.

"Why does he want to do that?" Tidus also joined in the whispers.

"Don't know. Shadow won't tell me. He only says its revenge." Sora sighed.

"Revenge? Against what?" Auron was confused.

"Don't know. But I don't think its Riku he's mad at. That, and I couldn't care less." Sora said smirking.

"What, you want him dead too?" Auron asked.

"Don't know. But I think he's in the way." Sora said.

"Great. Sora, why not just move on?" Tidus asked him.

"No way! I really like Kairi!" Sora pouted, getting a bit pissed off.

"Okay, kid. Calm down." Auron put his hand on top of Sora and sighed.

"Why? Afraid of me?" Shadow asked and they all jumped.

"Stop doing that!" Auron bonked him.

"Ouch! Why'd you hit me?" Sora asked with puppy dog eyes.

"Stop transforming then!" Auron yelled.

"But it's not up to me!" Sora cried.

"Auron, stop picking on Sora!" Selphie yelled.

"I'm not!" Auron tried to defend himself.

"Yeah right!" Selphie almost bit him.

"Now, now…" Tidus tried to calm them down.

"…"

"…" Kairi watched them worriedly.

"They could've stayed murmuring about lord-knows-what, but nooo, they **_had_** to start a fight." Riku vein was almost popping.

"Riku, please calm down." Kairi petted him, trying to console him.

"…" Sora threw death glare daggers at Riku when he saw that.

"Sora?" Tidus called and managed to bring the boy's attention towards him.

"What?" Sora asked, forgetting his hatred for a second.

"What do you wanna do today?" Tidus asked.

"Yeah! I wanna go see the islands with Sora!" Selphie suddenly said, ignoring Auron.

"What? Oh!" Tidus remembered.

"Then, are we going to continue seeing the islands?" Sora asked.

"I guess so…" Tidus went into thought.

"Yay!" Selphie and Sora cheered.

"See ya two laters!" Selphie said as the four of them left.

"…" Riku noticed Sora had given him a very horrible look that said 'I'm-gonna-kill-you'.

"What's wrong Riku?" Kairi asked.

"Nothing." Riku lied.

… …

"It's totally the best view here!!" Sora cheered.

"Coming Sora!!!" Selphie followed the hyperactive child after he had drunk some soda when Tidus and Auron weren't looking.

"Why give soda to a kid susceptible to become hyper after a drink of normal stuff?" Auron asked himself.

"At least he doesn't get drunk on alcohol. Unlike someone I could mention." Tidus smirked as he glanced at Auron.

"Oh, really? Need I remind someone what he did after just two drinks of tequila?" Auron gave a wicked smile to Tidus.

"That was **_your_** fault!!" Tidus yelled, blushing like crazy.

When people looked over to them, including Sora and Selphie, Tidus fell to the floor, completely embarrassed.

"Stupid…" Tidus muttered.

"Hahahaha…" Auron laughed and the people ignored them.

"Look, look Selphie! You can see the bastard's house from here! And yours! And Kairi's! And grandpas!" Sora said like a small child hyper on candy.

"Oh, you're right Sora." Selphie petted him.

"How do you think they'll let me let him live?" Selphie jumped at the question.

"S-Shadow?" Selphie asked, trying to even her heartbeat.

"I wanna kill the bastard." Shadow smirked, looking happy.

"Why?" Selphie looked curious now.

"He's an eyesore." Shadow bluntly said.

"What did he do to you?" Selphie asked.

"Not him. His family." Shadow took hold of the fence bar and managed to break it.

"Riku's family? But they're dead." Selphie said.

"I know. That's why I'm killing him as well." Shadow told her.

"Can I tell Tidus and Auron?" Selphie asked.

"No need. We heard." Tidus approached them and stood next to Selphie.

"So, you plan on stopping me?" Shadow asked them.

"Not really. Our job is to make sure you don't get out of hand. But I guess theoretically, this doesn't count." Auron said, standing next to Shadow.

"Yeah. And we're certain you'll stop before things get out of hand." Tidus smiled.

"How can you be so sure? For all you know I could kill him right now and you wouldn't even stop me." Shadow smirked.

"True. But Sora would. Deep down, I think he knows Kairi really likes this idiot. No matter how it may break his heart." Tidus smiled at him.

"Stupid." Shadow looked away, hiding a slight blush.

"Heh heh." Tidus laughed, smirking at Auron, who smirked back.

"Auron?" Auron turned around to see a guy his age walking towards them.

"Squall?" Auron asked, dumbstruck.

"Hey dude." Squall shook hands with the dumbed Auron.

"What are you doing here?" Auron asked.

"Working." Squall said, "'Cause you know, I also got to take care of Shadow here." Squall smirked at the glaring Shadow, "Hey Shadow, long time no see."

"Piss off asshole." Shadow glared death daggers at Squall.

"Wait. How do you guys know each other?" Tidus asked.

"I wanna know too." Selphie said, interested in this.

"I'd like to know that as well." Shadow said, still glaring at Squall.

"We're childhood friends." Auron said bitterly.

"Don't say it so sadly." Squall smirked.

"Wait, do you know a guy named Seifer per chance?" Tidus asked and both males jumped.

"When did you meet him? Did he say something weird? Or better yet, did he do anything to you?" Auron asked, standing next to Tidus, worriedly.

"I'm alright. Though, he does know I'm gay." Tidus said.

"Yeah, he has a way of knowing for some reason." Auron went into thought.

"Anyway, Squall. Seifer said to get your ass back home." Tidus re-laid the message he was asked to give.

"Let's do this. You pretend you didn't see me, and I'll pretend I didn't hear anything about Riku, okay?" Squall asked.

"Seems someone is running away from Seifer now is he?" Auron smirked; glad to have some dirt on Squall.

"Shut the fuck up. That has nothing to do with you." Squall glared.

"Alright then. You stay out of our way, and we'll stay out of yours. Deal?" Shadow stood in front of Squall, smirking his evil way.

"… Fine. You have a deal." Squall shook hands with Shadow and Selphie mentally saw a thunder strike, thinking Squall just made a deal with the devil.

Squall bid them farewell and left. As soon as they were done playing, since Sora reverted back still hyper, they returned to Riku's house.

"Bye you three!!" Selphie waved them goodbye and left them.

"See ya Selphie!!" Sora said goodbye to the hyperactive girl as he was dragged inside.

"We're back!" Tidus announced their arrival as they entered the house.

"Did you people enjoy just playing?" Riku asked, as he watched TV.

"Not rea- Wait, yeah." Auron said, grinning.

"Screw yourselves." Riku said and Auron grinned even more.

"Don't mind if we do." Auron dragged Tidus upstairs.

"Guess I'll sleep here tonight." Sora sat down on the couch.

"Whatever." Riku said and didn't notice Sora crawling towards him.

"…"

"…Huh?" Riku almost jumped when he was face to face with Sora.

"…"

"What?" Riku asked, slightly blushing.

"I wanna kill you." that was the one thing Riku didn't expect.

TBC…

… … …

Sissy: Wai!!!!!! (thanks every god there is for this) I finally finished!!!!!!!

Kody: But it's just a chapter.

Aoi: Don't ruin her fun.

Kody: Sorry.

Amy: Thanks to all who were patient enough with us, but unfortunately, Sissy's school eats up her writing time and she barely writes anything when on the com. Thankfully, her mother let us use the com today so we could finish this chapter and post it.

Ryu: (sign says: The greatest review that has made me feel alive here:)

**DieChan**; thanks. Sadly, school eats my writing time and I sometimes can do squat. But hopefully I'll be getting better.

Sissy: Although that was lame (the sign) I'm really am thankful for the review.

Kody: We'll update as soon as Sissy gets more time on the com.

Amy: Please remember we welcome any and all reviews sent to us.


	9. Chapter 9

**Some things belonging to shadows**

**By: Sissy**

**Chapter 9**

"I wanna kill you." he repeated again.

"Why?" Riku managed to ask.

"I hate your family and everything they did to me." he smiled so coldly it sent shivers down Riku's spine.

"Shadow?" Riku asked.

"What do you need luv?" Shadow smirked before he was sent flying to the other side of the room.

"Got here just in time." Tidus sighed as he let a sword down and fell to the floor.

"Nice swing there Tidus." Auron petted him.

"Thanks." Tidus thumbs-up-ed him.

"Did you just hit Sora with a sword?" Riku asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Oh. That was to calm Shadow down." Tidus brightly smiled and Riku somehow twitched.

"Ooowwww!" Sora slowly got up, rubbing his head.

"Oh, Sora. Welcome back. Sorry about knocking you mostly out." Tidus said from afar, getting up.

"It's alright. Although Shadow doesn't really like being hit by that holy sword." Sora pointed out, as he got closer to them.

"Sorry. But it was for your own good. Do you know how many people could've realized Shadow was loose?" Tidus told him.

"Was he really being careless?" Sora asked.

"So much I think _they_ know it." Auron sighed and scratched the back of his head.

"Oh. Shadow says sorry." Sora weakly laughed.

"Like hell he is." Tidus glared at nothing.

"Okay. I have a question." Riku called their attention to him.

"What is it?" Auron asked.

"Why does Shadow want to kill me?" Riku asked boredly.

"Oh, that. We don't have many details, but please be careful in the future about being alone with Shadow. We might not be here in time next time it happens." Auron warned him.

"And you be careful too Sora." Tidus ordered him.

"Why?" Sora asked, confused.

Tidus sighed, "Because I don't want this happening again. Even though we said we wouldn't stop Shadow from killing Riku…" Tidus began telling him.

'Gee, thanks.' Riku thought.

"We will try to stop you from becoming Shadow completely." Tidus declared.

"Huh? What does _that_ mean?" Riku asked confused.

"You shut up." Auron ordered, "This part **_really_** has nothing to do with you." he glared at the boy, making him extremely quiet.

"Alright then." Sora sighed sadly and went up the stairs to his room, followed by Tidus.

"We'll be going then." Auron bowed and left with Tidus as well.

"What the hell was **_that_** all about?" Riku sighed and slumped down in his couch.

… …

By the next morning, everyone, as Riku noted, was acting as if last night never happened.

"So, what are you planning on doing today?" Riku asked.

"Hmm?" Tidus said confused.

"You **_are_** planning on actually _doing_ something today, right?" Riku asked them.

"I still don't know yet." Tidus told him.

"I have to go to the elder's again." Auron told him.

"I'm staying with Tidus until Selphie comes so we can go to the mall." Sora smiled.

"I'm going the elder's with Auron. There's something I wanna ask Cloud." Tidus said suddenly, glaring at Auron.

"Oh, then I better tell Selphie." Sora thought out loud.

Sora quickly finished his breakfast and went to look for a phone.

"Am I missing something?" Riku asked.

"No. Nothing at all." Tidus told him, ignoring everything.

"And what about last night?" Riku asked bluntly.

"I told that has nothing do with you." Auron told him.

"Why not? Shadow wants to kill me." Riku smirked.

"I meant the other thing." Auron glared at him and Riku quickly frowned.

"Why can't I know what that meant?" Riku asked.

"Because only the people guarding Sora can know." Auron told him.

"…" Riku kept quiet, even if he really wanted to know what they were talking about.

… …

"So, explain to me again why you're coming?" Auron looked suspiciously at Tidus, while Sora just whistled a song.

"I need to talk to Cloud." Tidus told him, ignoring the suspicion from his lover.

"Oh, really?" Auron raised his eyebrow.

"You have a problem with that?" Tidus asked him.

"Yes. I always have a problem with you talking to other guys." Auron said, almost pouting, and Tidus was surprised.

"Auron's jealous! Auron's jealous!" Sora said in a singsong and he skipped around Auron and Tidus.

"Get back here you midget!" Auron ran after Sora, his face completely red.

"Ha ha!" Sora laughed as he ran towards the elder's house.

"…" Tidus smiled as he followed them.

As soon as Sora got to the elder's house, he ringed on the bell. He looked behind him to see Auron coming his way.

"Come on, come on!" Sora was getting a bit impatient about the door for not opening.

"Yes? Wha-?" Cloud didn't have a chance to say anything as Sora flew past him saying, "Thanks Cloud!"

"Sora?" Cloud looked behind him confused and suddenly sensed evil coming his way so he quickly closed the door and heard a strong bang on the door.

"That was Auron." Sora wickedly smiled from afar.

"Shit." Cloud muttered as he heard the doorbell again and slowly opened the door, "Hello you two." Cloud said, stuttering a bit.

"Hi Cloud." Tidus said with a grin that said 'You're in so much fucking trouble'.

"Where's the midget?" Auron asked and Cloud slowly pointed behind him, "Thanks." Auron strode past him in all-rage-fury mode.

"So… Can I talk to you for a while?" Tidus asked, slightly smiling.

"Sure. As long as killing isn't in the process." Cloud sighed.

"Scout's honor." Tidus smiled and followed Cloud into the living room.

… …

"Hmmm…" Tidus went silent after he talked with Cloud.

Apparently, talking to the blond man was a bit hard, but Tidus used his charm (meaning alcohol) and got Cloud to talk about his past with Auron.

"Alright then. See ya later." Tidus smiled and left the drunk Cloud alone in the living room.

… …

"Tidus?" Sora looked around the large mansion for Tidus.

A while earlier, Auron managed to catch him and gave him a pretty long lecture. Of course, Sora didn't stick around so he left and went to look for Tidus instead, since he had also found Cloud drunk.

"Tidus?" Sora called again as he found himself in the third floor of the house.

Sora lazily and without thinking, went towards a door he thought looked a bit familiar.

_"You shouldn't do that."_ he heard Shadow's voice in his head.

"Why not?" Sora asked confused.

_"It's the place were you recovered."_ Shadow told him.

"But that would mean I'm…" Sora mumbled the rest.

_"Don't open the door Sora."_

"But this is…"

_"Don't open it."_

"I have to…"

_"Don't."_

"You like this…"

_"I don't."_

"This is my…"

And he opened the door.

… …

A huge scream was heard and everyone jumped.

"Sora!" all three screamed as they ran up the stairs.

TBC…

… … …

Sissy: So, finally did another chapter.

Kody: (sarcastic tone) Banzai!

Aoi: The usual.

Amy: Um, replies to the reviews? (concerned for her friends)

**DieChan**; thanks, hopefully I'll start writing faster. Hopefully.

Sissy: Since nobody else reviewed me, that's all folks!

Aoi: That's it? Nothing more to say?

Sissy: Don't think so. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Some things belonging to shadows**

**By: Sissy**

**Chapter 10**

"Sora!" Tidus, Auron and Cloud ran up the stairs to look for Sora after they heard his scream.

It didn't take them long to find him, but they weren't sure if they wanted to see what was there.

"Sora?" Tidus called to the boy who laid in the arms of a hooded creature, whose face couldn't be seen.

"I tried to warn him not to enter the door but it called to him and wanted him to be more like me than I wanted." the hooded creature said to them.

"You…tried… Shadow?" Cloud asked the creature nodded.

"How did you get free?" Auron asked, a bit nervous.

"I didn't. This is just a lackey's body I'm borrowing." Shadow told them and handed Sora to Cloud.

"Thanks." Cloud thanked him and went downstairs with Tidus.

"What happened? Did something get out?" Auron asked.

"…" Shadow didn't answer.

"What got out?" Auron asked, knowing full well what his silence had meant.

"Him." Shadow only said and pointed to the crystal shards on the floor.

"…" Auron looked inside the room and gasped, "Shit." he only said before running downstairs.

"…" Shadow looked at the shards a bit sadly and disappeared.

… …

"Hey, you okay Riku?" Kairi asked, bringing Riku out of his thoughts.

"I think so. Just had this real bad feeling." Riku told her.

"You don't think it's Sora, do you?" she softly asked.

"Why do you care so much about him?" Riku asked.

"He's my friend!" she yelled, "You're _supposed_ to worry about your friends!" and told him.

"Really, then I wouldn't know much about that." Riku said boredly.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything by it." Kairi apologized.

"It's okay, I forgive you." Riku smiled and Kairi did too.

"Though, now that I think about it, why don't you try and make friends with Sora?" Kairi asked him.

"Uh… I don't think he likes me is all." Riku chuckled.

"Really? Usually Sora is very friendly with everyone. When he's in his good moods, that is." Kairi said thoughtfully.

"Can I ask you something?" Riku asked.

"I guess so." Kairi said thoughtfully.

"How much do you know about that Shadow guy?"

"Hmm… Not much I guess. The elders don't want people to know about Shadow's past, I guess." Kairi told him.

"I see…" Riku went in thought.

"Anyways, I should go. I have school tomorrow." Kairi told him and softly kissed him before leaving.

"…" Riku stayed on the bench thinking.

As soon as Kairi was out of sight for Riku, she took out a cell phone and made a phone call.

"Hello? It's Kairi. …Yes, he asked about Shadow. Don't worry I didn't tell him the truth. …Good bye then." and she hung up and left for her house.

… …

"How is he?" Tidus asked, entering the living room again for the ninth time.

"He's better now, to say the least." Cloud told him.

"Was it the shock from seeing the room?" Tidus asked.

"Sadly, yes." Cloud sighed, exhausted, "I thought I locked that room." he said.

"Didn't you?" Tidus asked.

"I did." Cloud told him.

"Then how did-?" Tidus was cut off.

"He opened it." Auron spoke after first clearing the thoughts in his head.

"Who?" Tidus asked him.

"The sealed one. You know how much he wants to twist Sora up." Auron told them and they sighed. This was _not_ going to be good.

"Does Shadow know where he went?" Cloud asked.

"I forgot to ask." Auron told them.

"Great." Cloud sighed, "Anyways, I'd better report to the elders. Maybe they know where that guy went." Cloud told them and left the room.

"How long before he realizes who Riku is?" Tidus asked.

"Not long, I believe." Auron told him as Tidus sat on the floor.

"I'm tired of this Auron. How long do we have to lie to that boy? He deserves to know the truth. You _know_ that." Tidus told him.

"Yes, I do. But you know it's for the best." Auron told him.

"But I still hate it." Tidus said, pouting a little.

"Hate what?" Tidus and Auron jumped when they heard Sora.

"You're awake!" Tidus screamed.

"I think we got that part covered." Auron sighed.

"Do you feel alright?" Tidus asked, quickly rushing towards Sora.

"Yes. Though, I still have a little headache." Sora told him.

"Do you remember what happened?" Tidus asked worriedly.

"A bit. I was awake enough to see him." Sora told Tidus who looked at the boy sadly.

"Did he do anything?" Auron asked.

"No, he just smiled at me and said 'Thanks boy'." Sora told them.

"Oh, boy." Auron rolled his eyes.

"Can you get up? Or are you still tired?" Tidus asked.

"I'm a bit tired. Can I sleep here tonight?" Sora asked and Auron nodded.

"I'll go call the kid and tell him we won't be at his house tonight." Auron said, leaving the room and Sora felt a strange queasy feeling in his gut, telling him something changed.

"What's wrong Sora?" Tidus asked curiously, though a bit worried.

"Nothing…" Sora lied, a faint blush in his face.

"…" Tidus frowned, thinking he knew what might be happening to Sora, so he stood up and left the room to go look for Cloud.

"What's wrong with me?" Sora asked himself in a very soft murmur.

… …

"…" Riku entered his house tired.

He somehow found an eerie silence when he arrived. Slowly, he went to his room and got on his bed.

"What's happening to me?" Riku said as he felt his conscious leaving him.

And then the phone rang.

"Who the hell is it?" Riku quickly barked, picking up the phone on the drawer next to his bed.

_"Whoa kid. Didn't know you had a bad side."_ he heard Auron on the other line.

"I'm trying to nap." Riku said.

_"Oh. Anyways, me, Tidus and Sora are staying at the elders today, 'cause Sora got sick and we need to stay here, so see you tomorrow."_ Auron said and hung up, not waiting for Riku to answer.

"Asshole." Riku said and fell asleep.

… …

Auron sighed and hung up.

"Auron, come here a sec." Cloud called Auron from a corner where he and Tidus stood.

"What is it?" he asked as he walked towards them.

"It's Sora." Cloud quickly said in whispers.

"What about Sora?" Auron asked confused.

"He's changing back." Tidus said worriedly.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Auron asked.

"No, no. Not that kind of back. We meant as in old-Shadow back." Cloud told him and Auron looked shocked.

"Shit. Does he even realize it?" Auron asked.

"No. He doesn't understand it." Tidus sighed.

"So he doesn't even realize he's actually in love with the kid?" Auron asked and both men nodded.

TBC…

… … …

Sissy: Weee! Finished!

Kody: Kampai…(sarcastic)

Aoi: Um, excuse. We didn't post any sooner since Jeanne past above us first and we needed to get back on track before we wrote anything.

Amy: So, please forgive us.

Ryu: Anyways, the reviews:

**Shi no Yume**; thanks. Yet, I don't know what else to say.

**Freak'net**; thanks. (I need to find new lines…)

Sissy: So that's it! Until I get more ideas to write. Later days!

Kody: Rip-off artist.

Sissy: F you Kody. You're just jealous.


	11. Chapter 11

**Some things belonging to shadows**

**By: Sissy**

**Chapter 11**

_"Riku!"_

_"Riku!"_

_"Riiiiikuuu!"_

Riku heard a soft childish voice in his head and wondered whose it was. Subconsciously, he was having a dream.

_"Riku! Guess what?" the child spoke eagerly._

_"What is it?" Riku heard his own voice speak._

_"My parents said that we're going to the shrine for my birthday. I'm finally getting my baptism!(1)" the child said cheerfully._

_"Really? That's good! That means nothing bad will happen to you in the future." he told the unknown, yet familiar, child._

_"You already had yours, right Riku?" the child sweetly asked._

_"Yeah. So, you'd better be good in the future, 'kay?" Riku asked and the child nodded._

_"Does that mean you'll take care of me?" the child asked, curiously. Just like a child would._

_"Of course. Forever if need be." Riku smiled and time froze._

"I know this. But from where?" _adult Riku watched them both, but still couldn't identify the strange child._

_"I like you Riku." the child snuggled against child Riku as time flowed normal again, in his dream anyway._

_"Me too Kagesora.(2)" Riku smiled and everything went black._

_… …_

"…" Riku huffed as he woke up with a start.

Riku was sweating all over as he got out of bed. He glanced over to his clock on the wall. 2:23 am. Great. He just _had_ to wake up in the middle of the night.

"Might as well take a bath." Riku muttered and headed to the bathroom with a new pair of clothes.

A half hour later, Riku emerged from the bathroom completely refreshed.

"You know, Sora is changing back." Riku jumped when he heard the unfamiliar, yet strangely recognizable voice.

"Who?" Riku turned around but didn't see anyone.

"Over here stupid." Riku turned to look back in front of him to see a hooded creature.

"Who are you?" Riku asked, glaring at him.

"Now, now. Don't tell me you've forgotten?" he smirked, from what Riku could tell.

"Shadow." Riku realized.

"Good boy." Shadow bent forward and brushed his lips with Riku, scaring the boy.

"Damn you!" Riku yelled, backing away and trying to hide a blush that crept over almost all his face.

"What's the matter? Feel flustered?" Shadow laughed wickedly.

"Asshole." Riku muttered.

"Sora is changing back." Shadow then repeated.

"You said that earlier. What did you mean?" Riku asked curiously.

"You don't need to know right now. Just remember this: don't trust your girlfriend." Shadow told Riku and disappeared.

"What the fuck was that about?" Riku asked himself before he headed back to his room.

… …

"Is Sora better now?" Shadow appeared in front of Tidus, asking.

"Yeah, but he's going to become you sooner or later." Tidus answered him.

"I know that. But I didn't want to hear it from you." Shadow told him.

"Then who **_do_** you want to hear it from?!" Tidus glared, trying to restraint himself from trying (**note:** _trying_) to kill Shadow.

"No one." Shadow only said.

"…" Tidus ignored him as Auron arrived into the room.

"Oh? I didn't notice Shadow came back." Auron said amazed then asked, "Worried about Sora?"

"…" Shadow didn't answer and kept quiet. Auron smiled at this.

"So, what are we going to do from now on? Our strategy needs to change you know." Auron asked Tidus and Cloud, who arrived during Shadow's silent reply.

"Yes, we know." Cloud told him, "Let's just act normal and try to ignore Sora's feelings, alright?" Cloud asked and both males nodded.

Shadow just scoffed, "_That's_ your strategy?" he asked.

"Unless you have something better to give us." Cloud glared and Shadow just kept quiet. It was better to just not get into an argument with the man.

"Thought so." Tidus and Auron said for Cloud. They were annoying too, if out of control.

"So, what now?" Shadow stupidly asked.

"Now, I go back to sleep." Tidus answered and dragged Auron away from the living room.

"G'night." Cloud said and fell asleep.

"Well, this was productive." Shadow said and disappeared.

… …

The next morning Sora woke up tired. Yet, he didn't know why. After all, he _did_ have a good night's sleep.

"Shadow?" Sora softly called.

"What is it?" Shadow appeared and asked.

"Why are you no longer in my body?" Sora asked him.

"Because _he_ broke the seal." Shadow answered Sora.

"Then, why are you still here close to me? I would've thought you were already rampaging around since you're free." Sora said curiously.

"I would've been doing that if not for the fact that I still got some stuff to do." Shadow told him.

"Oh." Sora said.

"Is that all?" Shadow asked, boredly, wanting to get some sleep.

"Ah, no. There's something else." Sora told him before Shadow could get a chance to leave.

"What?" Shadow asked.

"Who's Kagesora?" Sora bluntly asked.

… …

"So, what should I tell him then?" Cloud stood in front of the elders.

"You needn't tell them anything. Just find the escaped one." one elder told him.

"Maybe I can help then." Squall came into the elder's room.

"Squall Leonhart. Or is it perhaps just Leon again? What do you want?" Cloud taunted him then quickly asked with a glare.

"The same thing you do, just want to see Sora live a normal happy life." Squall smirked.

"Wrong. You know as well as I do that because of the sealed one, Sora and Shadow can't live normally like they should." Cloud said, still glaring at him.

"Oh, come of it. They _can_ live a normal life. But only if Ansem lets them become Kagesora again." Squall said and received a punch in the face in return.

TBC…

… … …

Sissy: So this one took me a little longer than necessary.

Kody: Hey, you're legs are okay now right?

Sissy: Of course! Than was just one day!

Aoi: Can DDR take out so much out of a person?

Sissy: It can if you're playing 'End of the Century' in light mode! Too much jumping. And the fact that I didn't use the pole thingy.

Amy: Anyways, while those three talk it out, here are the replies:

**DieChan**; yup! I continued! I will continue!

**Sai-ryo Aura Feana**; don't worry, I still have lots to do with this fic.

**Name1**; they do, don't they? Don't worry, all mysteries will be revealed sooner or later, like always.

**Sorceress Sakura**; yes I did update, I have to. Just for the sake of making the readers happy! I will write more, don't worry people. I hope.

**Freak'net**; 1st, you're welcome, 2nd, I did plan on updating but the net stopped at the last minute, sorry!

Sissy: Okay! Now some stuff I _have_ to explain!

(1) As you all probably know, baptisms are supposed to help protect you from all evil, or something of the sort. Anyways, this is a very important thing in Destiny Islands, and that's why Kagesora is very happy about it.

(2) Kagesora, if I'm not mistaken, means 'shadow sky' or 'sky's shadow'. Someone correct me if I'm wrong. It's a very important name and it's one of the keys to solving all the mysteries involving Shadow and Sora.

Kody: Don't you think she's blabbing again?

Ryu: Strangely, yes.

Aoi: I can give her the Pokémon Puzzle Challenge if you want.

Kody: For God's sake no!!!!

Amy: It's too addictive Aoi.

Aoi: Oh.


	12. Chapter 12

Some things belonging to shadows 

**By: Sissy**

**Chapter 12**

"Is it so bad for me to know who it is?" Sora asked Shadow, who kept very still and quiet.

Sora looked towards the floor sadly and sighed.

"I-"

"Maybe-"

Both stopped and Sora smiled.

"You go first." Sora told him.

"I didn't want you to start remembering him. He was us. Before we became this." Shadow told him, "But, even though the elders want us to become Kagesora again, I personally like it this way." Shadow truthfully said.

"Kudos to that." Sora smiled.

"I wanted to ask Sora, how did you learn about Kagesora?" Shadow asked curiously.

"I had a dream." Sora said and Shadow looked at him weirdly.

"What kind?" he then asked, worriedly.

"Kagesora was talking to a really young Riku about a baptism. He seemed really exited, but I don't know why since baptisms are only done when a child is born." Sora said, remembering what he was once told.

"Not when Kagesora was born, I'm afraid." they both looked towards the door to see Cloud carrying an unconscious Squall before he threw him on the couch.

"Hey Cloud!" Sora said happily, "What do you mean?"

"The reason the baptisms are done when a child is born is _because_ of Kagesora." Cloud told him.

"Why?" Sora asked and it became eerily silent.

Shadow approached Sora and knelt down in front of him, "Sora, that is something we can't tell you. You yourself have to remember." Shadow told him and Sora could tell he gave him a vague smile.

"Alright…" Sora said sadly, knowing Shadow was already pushing it by telling him anything at all and didn't want Sora to find out more.

"Anyways, I'm going to cook some breakfast. Wanna join me Sora?" Cloud asked Sora, who nodded happily.

Both males left the room followed by Shadow, who was extremely bored at the moment.

… …

"What's wrong Riku? You don't look so good this morning." Kairi stared at Riku with fixed eyes.

"Oh, just thinking about something Shadow told me." Riku glanced at Kairi to see her reaction at all times.

"Shadow?!" Kairi said shocked, "What did he say?" she asked worriedly.

"Oh, nothing much. Just stuff about you and Sora." Riku smirked, though he didn't know why.

"Me? Why me?" Kairi asked confused and a little nervous.

"That I shouldn't trust you. Know why he would say something like that?" Riku now grinned as Kairi paled, yet he didn't know why he put those kinds of reactions on himself.

"Uh…n-no! I… I-I wouldn't k-know…" Kairi stammered.

"Don't worry, I trust you." Riku smiled and pet her.

"Riku…" Kairi looked a bit pained and guilty, though Riku pretended he didn't see it.

"Come on, you're helping me make breakfast right?" he sweetly asked and she nodded, both heading to the kitchen.

… …

"I smell coffee…" Auron lazily entered the kitchen, followed by a sleepy-looking Tidus.

"Good morning you two!!" Sora said happily.

"Oh, hi So-" Auron stopped dead cold at the sight that made even Tidus wake up.

Cloud was wearing an apron, Sora had a bright background behind him and Shadow was drinking, of all things he could be drinking, coffee.

"Since when does Shadow drink coffee?" Auron asked curiously.

"Since forever. You people just wouldn't let me drink it." Shadow glared at them.

"Did you know about this?" Auron asked Cloud and Sora.

"Of course!" Sora said happily.

"I thought you knew." Cloud told him.

Auron glared at him with all the evil glaring daggers he could find.

"Are you cooking pancakes?" Tidus asked.

"Yup. Want some?" Cloud asked.

"Yay! Gimme some!" Tidus sat on the table next to Sora and waited for a plate of pancakes.

"I'll be getting some coffee now." Auron announced and took a cup from the cup drawer so he could have his coffee.

"Hey, Sora. What do you wanna do today?" Tidus asked.

"Dunno. Maybe I'll go play with Selphie before her summer vacation ends." Sora told him.

"Oh, that's right. Selphie's new semester starts soon." Tidus went into thought.

"So, are we going to bother her?" Sora asked and Tidus grinned.

"Of course!" he laughed.

"Here. Next time, come and pick it up yourself." Cloud told Tidus and headed back to cooking more pancakes.

"Is he perhaps angry?" Tidus asked Sora in whispers.

"Yeah. He wants to go play with me, but he has to stay in here all the time." Sora replied, using the same low voice.

"What does he _do_ while he stays here?" Tidus asked shocked.

"Watch tv. Usually just soaps and cartoons." Sora told him and Tidus burst out laughing.

"What happened? Let me join in on the fun!" Auron arrived with his cup of coffee.

Shadow rolled his eyes and thought, 'Idiots…'

Cloud stared at them, confused, then continued on with his job of making breakfast.

… …

Selphie waited patiently for someone to open the door. She could hear voices, but no one seemed to open the door.

That's why she hated going to the elder's house.

"Someone answer that damn door!!!" she heard a male voice scream before someone actually did open the door for her.

"Hello Selphie." Shadow stood in front of the young girl, who then took it upon herself to jump on him and start crying.

Everyone ran towards the door to see who was crying and Sora immediately came to the girl's side.

"Selphie, is everything alright?" he asked worriedly.

"Could someone get her off me?" Shadow asked and Sora nodded but Selphie refused to let go of Shadow.

"Selphie, what's wrong?" Tidus asked worriedly, kneeling next to her.

"Kid, do you want to talk about it?" Auron asked, kneeling next to Tidus.

Selphie made no movement except for her shivering as she cried.

"Selphie?" Sora called as Squall emerged from the living room, muttering curses.

Everyone looked over at him, then at Selphie again. Shadow kept insisting that someone get her off of him.

"What happened here?" Squall asked curiously.

"We don't know." Tidus told him.

"Okay, then." Squall kept looking at them.

But it wasn't until Shadow said something that Squall noticed what happened.

"Oe." Squall called everyone's attention to him, "Why did Ansem attack this girl?" he asked and everyone paled.

"Finally!" Shadow said.

TBC…

… … …

Sissy: **_IMPORTANT ANNOUCEMENT!!!!!_** Since my father officially is getting angry at me and my sis, we have been limited the use of the computer, meaning, I will only get to use it on Tuesdays and Thursdays. I'm sorry about this everyone.

Kody: This also means the updates will be slower.

Aoi: Hopefully not that slow.

Sissy: Also, since I have to pay $300.00 by the end of the month so I can guarantee my going to Washington, updates will become even slower if my brain rots in the evening and I end up smelling like cakes in the morning.

Aoi: On other news, the replies!

**Sai-ryo Aura Feana**; don't worry. I promise to finish it!

**Skaddicted**; thanks. Don't worry. Everything will be revealed with due time. (I sound like a priest.)

**yuffiegal013**; thanks! Glad to see you really like it! I'll probably make it a bit long enough, just like my YnM story! lol

**Sorceress Sakura**; lol. Don't worry. 'Ask and ye shall receive', I guess.

**Freak'net**; million thanks luv!

**Lovely rikaru**; I'm trying to find time to finish this and I'm glad you like it. Hmmm, we'll have to see just how bad Ansem seems to be.

Sissy: Million thanks to everyone who keeps supporting this fic.! I love you all!!! (hands out the cupcakes she made)

Kody: (hits Sissy on the head) You idiot! Those are for selling!

Aoi: Oh! Sissy! Study for your 'quimica' exam!

Sissy: You'll never take me alive!!!! (runs away)


	13. Chapter 13

**Some things belonging to shadows**

**By: Sissy**

**Chapter 13**

"Come on. Lie her down here." Tidus motioned to Cloud.

After Squall's announcement, Selphie fainted and they brought her to the living room.

"So, does anyone know even why Ansem attacked Selphie?" Auron asked, sitting next to Tidus in one of the many sofas.

"Who knows? That guy is as complicated as every single girl in the world." Squall said, shrugging.

"Amen to that." Auron joked.

"I believe that this is just the start. Knowing Ansem, he'll probably…" Shadow went into thought.

"What?" Sora asked.

"Nothing. Just hope I'm wrong." Shadow said to him.

"Why? What's going to happen?" Sora asked and Squall eyed them.

"Something that may kill us both." Shadow said, a bit sad.

"So, that means Ansem's still angry with you?" Squall asked.

"Yes. That's probably right. So I think he'll target those who Sora considers dear to him." Shadow told him.

"Kairi!" Sora said suddenly, thought in his heart he was thinking another name.

"Probably." Shadow told Sora.

"We have to go get her!" _and him_, Sora mentally added, not knowing why.

"Whoa there cowboy!" Auron got hold of him before Sora tried to leave the room.

"Why? Kairi's in big trouble!!!" Sora told him.

"No she won't be." Auron told him.

"Why?" Sora asked and Shadow mentally cursed himself. Why did Sora have to be so dumb sometimes?

"Kairi is stronger than Selphie. She'll be fine." Tidus told Sora.

"How would you know that?" Sora asked confused.

"Let's just say I have a hunch." Auron smiled.

'Yeah, right.' Shadow rolled his eyes away.

"O-okay…" Sora nodded, although he was still a bit worried.

"Now, onto another part of this crazy business, what are we going to do about Ansem?" Auron implanted the question very bluntly.

… …

"Is it just me, or is it a bit windy today?" Riku asked his girlfriend, who clinged to him for warmth.

"Are you kidding? It's freezing!" Kairi said then stated, "I hate hurricane season."

"Haha." Riku laughed and smiled at her, "Don't worry. It just two more months." he assured her.

"Wha-?" she asked in disbelief, "Two more months of this horrible cold?!"

"Just think of it this way; it's good practice for when winter comes." Riku joked and Kairi sighed, a bit exhaustedly.

"And that's what? Four months away?" Kairi asked sarcastically.

"Don't worry. By the time winter comes, you'll be sleeping in like everybody else." Riku told her, jokingly.

"How mean!" Kairi pouted.

_"Riku, you're so mean!"_

Riku froze. Had he just seen the face of a little boy in Kairi?

"What's wrong Riku?" Kairi asked him.

"N-nothing… I think…" Riku looked worriedly.

"Okay, cool then." Kairi said, "But we'd better hurry up! The elders won't wait all day you know!" Kairi smiled and dragged Riku.

Riku sighed. His dream and Shadow's visit kept popping in his head during the whole walk to the elders.

… …

"Obviously, we need to set a trap for him." Cloud told him.

"But how?" Tidus asked.

"I think we may need to use Riku. Considering who he is and all." Cloud said.

"But that would be unfair to both him _and_ Sora!" Tidus told him.

"Why am I included in that?" Sora asked.

"Sora, I told you earlier, didn't I? You yourself need to remember the past, before we tell you what we all know right now." Shadow told him.

"Ah. Okay…" Sora looked a bit guilty but Shadow pet him to make the boy feel better.

"In any case, should we get him to help us?" Cloud asked.

"I'm in favor." Squall said, lifting a hand up.

"Me too." Sora agreed, also lifting up a hand.

"I guess we have no choice then. I agree." Auron sighed, lifting his hand too.

"Fine. I'll help too." Tidus sighed.

"What about you Shadow?" Squall asked.

"Might as well. It'll be the only way to get Ansem off our backs for good." Shadow agreed as the rest put down their hands.

Just as Cloud was going to say something, they heard a knock on the door.

"Go answer it Shadow." Squall told him.

They all seemed to like the fact that they could use Shadow as a sacrifice for anyone who would come to bother the elders and scare useless idiots away.

"Fine." Shadow said and left.

… …

Riku and Kairi stared at Shadow when he opened the door of the elder's house.

To say the least, they were surprised yet extremely shocked at the same time.

"Hey! The slut and the idiot are here!" Shadow said, very loudly, making Kairi extremely red.

"Shadow, please don't call Kairi a slut." Cloud told him as he appeared next to him, "Hello you two. Here to see the elders?" he asked them.

"Y-yeah…" Riku said, amazed somehow.

"May we enter?" Kairi asked kindly, yet wishing in her head for Shadow's death.

"Of course." Cloud smiled at them, "Be careful on the way and try not to scare the living daylights out of the elders."

"Is that a favor or a warning?" Riku asked.

"It's a threat." Cloud answered and the boy nodded.

"Shall we go then?" Riku asked Kairi, who nodded and they entered towards the elder's little house in the back.

"Have fun." Cloud waved them goodbye.

"Can we go back inside and plan your stupid strategy?" Shadow asked as he closed the door.

"Of course!" Cloud said and they went back to the living room.

"We might need to wait until that girl leaves before we plan the strategy. Besides, that kid just went to see the elders." Squall said as soon as Cloud entered.

"Fine, we'll wait." Cloud pouted a bit and sat on the floor.

"I'll go make some tea." Sora said.

"I'll go help you." Shadow told him.

"Thanks Shadow." Sora smiled and left for the kitchen, followed by Shadow.

A few seconds later as Sora waited for the pot to boil, the boys in the living room were making preparations on how to start their plan.

"Hey, I just notice this, but…" Cloud said suddenly.

"What?" Auron asked.

"Where's Selphie?" Cloud asked before a huge clunk was heard from the kitchen, followed by Sora's scream.

"Sora!" they yelled and looked at each other before realizing it, "Ansem!"

TBC…

… … …

Sissy: Nyaaa, is it just me or are the chapters getting shorter?

Kody: Maybe it's just you.

Aoi: Don't mind, don't mind.

Sissy: Easy for you to say.

Amy: Now, now. Don't go fighting alright?

Sissy & Aoi: Haiiii!

Ryu: Hey, start writing the next one.

Sissy: Haiii! (lazily leaves to work)

Amy: And here are the replies:

**Skaddicted**; lol, thanks for the advice. As to what Squall saw, let's just leave at that he has a special knack for knowing that kind of stuff.

**Lovely Rikaru**; yes, he made Selphie cry, so… He must be burnt!!!!! Kidding! I think.

**Freak'net**; yes, another cliffhanger. Here, a tissue (hands tissue). Be careful of those nosebleeds

**Name1**; thanks, I'll try harder to update for everyone's sake.

Amy: I believe that's everybody Sissy gave me.

Sissy (from far away): Ouiiii!

Ryu: The next chapter will probably take as equally long to finish.

Kody: Hopefully not.

Aoi: Hopefully.

Amy: Now, now. Anyways, all reviews are welcome, so write as much as you'd like!


	14. Chapter 14

**Some things belonging to shadows **

**By: Sissy**

**Chapter 14**

"Sora!" the four males arrived at the kitchen to see Shadow on the floor and Sora above him, trying to make the demon wake up.

Aside from those two, Selphie laid on the floor unconscious as a silver haired man floated above her.

"Ansem! How dare you enter this place!" Cloud yelled at the floating man above them.

"Why not? You've obviously let that stupid demon in here, so why can't _I _enter?" Ansem asked mockingly.

"Because you're not invited in here!" Squall yelled.

"Oh, prissy boy is here. Tell me, how's the romance with the bastard?" Ansem grinned.

"Get out of here!" Shadow screamed using his magic to throw Ansem away.

"Shadow!" Sora went to the demon to see to his wound.

"He's hurt?" Tidus asked, surprised.

"Shadow, you didn't say anything about finding your human body." Auron stated.

"Yeah, well. I couldn't keep sending my minions to the hospital for sustaining me. I had to do _something_." Shadow scoffed as Auron help pick him up by the arm.

"Well, let's get you some bandages anyway." Auron said as he carried him to the living room, followed by Sora, who managed to carry Selphie with him, as they passed by Riku and Kairi, who looked extremely confused.

"What happened?" Riku asked, entering the kitchen.

"Ara?" Ansem grinned before he disappeared.

"Tch. Looks like he ran away." Squall scowled in infuriation.

"…" Cloud stared at Riku angrily before biting his lip.

"Cloud? You okay?" Tidus woke him up.

"Huh? Yeah, why?" Cloud asked confused.

"You're bleeding." Tidus pointed to his lip, which was bleeding in one side where he had bitten it.

"Oh, sorry." Cloud cleaned off the blood and said, "I'm gonna go see the elders." before leaving.

"You coming?" Squall asked Tidus who nodded and they followed Cloud.

"What's going on?" Riku asked himself as Kairi looked sadly at him.

"Ansem is free?" she murmured.

"Kairi?" Riku looked at the girl, who fell to the floor, hiding her face behind her bent legs.

"…" the girl didn't respond.

"Kairi? What's wrong?" Riku asked, kneeling down to an almost eye level with her.

"Ansem…free…?" Kairi let some tears fall before she threw herself on top of Riku, crying her eyes out.

"Kairi?" Riku was confused.

"…" from a distance, Sora watched them sadly.

… …

"What are we going to do now that Ansem knows Riku is alive?" Cloud asked the elders.

"We will need to keep him under more surveillance." the elder with the blue scarf said.

"More than he already has? I mean, we threw Kairi at him and she keeps him somewhat safe." Tidus told them.

"Actually, we were thinking more along the lines of miss Yuffie Kisaragi." The red scarf elders told them.

"Wha-?!" all three were surprised.

"Did you already call her to come?" Tidus asked nervously.

"Yes. She'll be arriving within one hour, so please go pick her up Cloud, Leon." the yellow scarf elder told the older boys.

"Yes sir." Cloud and Squall agreed, hiding how mortified they were to know that _that_ girl was coming.

All three left and as soon as they were inside the house, they sighed greatly.

"What's wrong you guys? I heard you all the way over here." Auron poked his head out of the living room asking.

"Yuffie's coming in one hour and Cloud and Squall have to go get her." Tidus said miserably and went to the living room, followed by Auron, Cloud and Squall, while Auron muttered something about karma.

"You guys look like hell." Riku said as all three boys sat together in a sofa.

Riku had taken possession of a chair, where he had in his lap a now finally calm Kairi. Selphie laid on one sofa and Shadow in the next one. Auron stood by Selphie, finishing a cleansing spell on her while Sora sat on the floor staring worriedly at Shadow.

A few minutes of eerie silence passed before Selphie woke up.

"You okay now kid?" Auron asked as Sora crawled towards the girl.

"Yes. Sora?" Selphie looked towards Sora, who worriedly looked at her.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry." Selphie cried and hugged Sora at the same time.

"It's okay Selphie. It's Ansem's fault anyway." Sora assured her.

Riku was about to ask something but four glares stopped him.

'Fine, fine. I won't ask then.' Riku thought.

A few minutes later and Selphie had calm down.

"Alright then. Since Selphie's all right now, she's coming with us." Squall said as he stood up.

"Why? And where to?" Auron asked menacingly at him.

"We have to go pick up Yuffie." Cloud said, staring at air.

Sora and Selphie quickly perked up happily, "Yuffie's coming?!" they both asked excitedly.

"Yes, she's coming. Now come on." Squall said, dragging Cloud as Selphie followed them happily.

Sora wished he could have gone too as he sat in the sofa where Selphie had been earlier.

The rest of the moment ended up being pretty boring for them.

… …

Squall, Cloud and Selphie got out of Squall's car at the airport as bystander girls drooled at both boys.

"You're attracting attention." Selphie giggled as some girls glared at her enviously.

"Yeah, well… It's not like we want to." Squall said boredly as they entered the airport.

A few minutes later and they waited in front of the entrance of the arrivals.

"I wonder if she's here yet." Selphie looked around anxiously.

"Her flight just arrived, so she _should_ be coming soon." Cloud told her, trying his best not to sound too nervous.

"Hopefully not _too_ soon." Squall said through gritted teeth.

"Cloudy-chan!!!! Squallypoo!!!!" the ear piercing scream startled all of them in the place as a young girl dressed in a ninja outfit ran towards Cloud.

Before Cloud had any time to react, Yuffie was on top of him, uninvitingly locking lips with Cloud. Cloud then quickly realized what the girl was doing and very rudely threw her to the floor.

"I told you not to do that!!!" Cloud yelled and the girl, who quickly stood up and kissed Squall next.

Squall quickly grabbed her a second later and held her up in the air, "I _have_ someone." he glared menacingly.

"And that someone is me, pet." Yuffie tensed when she heard the familiar voice that picked her up higher from Squall.

"Ahhh, hello Seifer. Nice to see you again." Yuffie said aloofly.

"Go play with your little friend." Seifer put her on the floor and Yuffie ran to say hi to Selphie in a very annoying way for the boys.

"It's good to see you again Seifer-san." Cloud said to Seifer, bowing slightly.

"Good to see ya too Cloud. I brought something the elders asked for." Seifer smiled, showing them a duffle bag he carried with him.

"To fight against Ansem?" Squall asked.

"Of course honey. Now, you and me need to talk. But not here." Seifer grinned and Squall looked a bit nervous.

But before Squall could get a say in, Yuffie and Selphie came and told them that they should get going.

… …

"Nnnnn……" Shadow slowly opened his black eyes to see Sora above him.

"Shadow! You're awake!" Sora said cheerfully.

"…" Shadow sat up and looked at his surroundings.

He knew Sora was next to him, but he didn't see Selphie, Cloud or Squall in the room so he imagined they stepped out for the moment. Why? He didn't care.

Auron and Tidus were serving tea in some far away corner of the room, in their own little world perhaps. And then there was Riku and Kairi. Riku still sat in his chair with Kairi sleeping in his lap, Riku holding her so she wouldn't fall.

But what attracted Shadow the most was that Riku seemed to be staring at both him and Sora intensively. As if they had the answers to some questions that plagued his mind. But Shadow knew better. That was only the surface. Underneath it, was something Shadow knew all too well.

Smirking at Riku, who was startled by that, he grabbed Sora's head and pulled the boy into a deep kiss in front of all of them.

Tidus and Auron were very shocked, seeing as they almost let the teacups fall to the floor, and Riku looked a bit pained at what was happening in front of him. Riku looked down and bit his lower teeth.

When Shadow separated, he smugly smiled at Riku, who after looking up, looked away very quickly, hiding his angry blush and pained face. Sora just stared shocked at Shadow before fainting.

"Oops…" Shadow smiled, catching Sora before he hit the ground.

TBC…

… … …

Sissy: (sings happily) Yay!! I finally finished!!!! God, it took me toooooo long!!

All: Happy early b-day Sissy!

Sissy: Thanks guys!! Though my birthday ain't till tomorrow, thanks!

Kody: Well, it'll be your birthday by the time this is put up.

Sissy: True that.

Aoi: Now let's party hearty!!!!

Ryu: Amen to that!!!

(wasted people play with coke)

**Replies:**

**Freak'net**; I hope I update soon too. But, you know, that's why they're called 'cliffhangers'.

**yuffiegal013**; hey thanks! But I won't stop until I finish it!!! The story I mean.

**Sorceress Sakura**; don't worry. Everything will eventually be cleared up.

**Sai-ryo Aura Feana**; I'll try to be faster, but, I'm such a lazy-ass…. Yet, Kairi makes a good slut, does she not?

**LovelyRikaru**; hmmm, not sure if I can agree there with you about the whole Sephiroth thing. I have to include him here. Or maybe not. Who knows?

Sissy: I –hiccup- looooove you –hiccup- aaaaaaaaaaaalllll!!!!

Kody: Dudette, stop pretending to be drunk.

Sissy: Sorry. XD 


	15. Chapter 15

**Some things belonging to shadows **

**By: Sissy Chapter 15 **

"Of all the stupid things I've ever seen, _why_ on earth did you kiss _Sora_?!" Tidus asked exhaustedly.

"I just felt like it." Shadow replied.

"Answer the question with seriousness." Auron told him.

After Sora had fainted from being kissed by Shadow, he was put on the sofa Shadow had been in and Shadow was taken away from the room and into the kitchen by Tidus and Auron.

"Why else would I do it except to bother our stupid little idiot." Shadow smirked.

"Who? Riku?" Auron asked and Shadow nodded.

"Who else but him?" Shadow grinned and played with an empty cup.

"Why would you want to do that?" Auron asked.

"Because I was bored and for the reason that I want to bother Ansem more and more." Shadow smirked.

"You know, Ansem knows Riku's here." Tidus told them.

"What?!" both said surprised.

"Yeah… Just before he left, he noticed Riku and smiled." Tidus said, angrily.

"Then, he'll probably come to try and use Riku to kill Sora. Shit. This just keeps getting complicated." Auron said, angry as well.

"We're home!!!" they heard Selphie arrive.

"We're in the kitchen!" Auron told them.

"Hey Auron!!!" Auron jumped as he remembered who came with them.

"Hello Yuffie." Tidus said as the gang entered the kitchen, "Try to kiss either of us and the elders will have to find a new ninja." he smiled at the girl, who was almost ready to pounce on Auron.

"Yes, sir…" she said scared and noticed Shadow, "Huh?! Shadow!!!" Yuffie squealed and ran to hug the boy but was stopped by a huge shadow.

"Don't even try it." he warned her.

"Yes, sir…" she said sadly and was let go by the big shadow.

"So, update me on what's happening please." Seifer asked, making sure Squall didn't run away.

They nodded and explained to Seifer the situation. A few minutes later and they were done.

"Oh, and Shadow kissed Sora to rile Riku up." Auron told them.

"What?!" they were all surprised.

"The guy was getting on my nerves!" Shadow protested.

"What do you mean?" Selphie asked confused.

"He and Sora are having dreams of the past, but neither of them have realized what happened then. That, and the fact that Sora and Riku's heart are changing." Shadow told them.

"Changing?" they all asked confused.

"Didn't you two notice the face Riku made when I kissed Sora? He was jealous." Shadow explained.

"Really?" Selphie and Yuffie asked.

"Of course! That's why I'm having fun bothering them." Shadow smirked.

'Don't you think of anything besides bothering people?' they all thought.

Shadow went into thought as the group sighed and started talking.

"If Ansem's coming, do you want me to upgrade the magic surveillance system in the house?" Yuffie asked, "It's amazing what old Chinese folk will teach you if you get them drunk enough." she laughed.

"What exactly were you studying up there in the mountains?" they all asked.

"Oh, you know. This and that." she laughed mischievously, making them shiver with goose bumps.

Yuffie jumped around before leaving them.

"Anyways, while Yuffie upgrades the system, who'll be watching Riku?" Cloud asked.

"We're glad you volunteered, Cloud." they all smiled.

"I hate you." he glared at them.

"Don't worry Cloud. As soon I have my talk with Squall, I'll watch over the kid." Seifer smiled confidently at Cloud.

"Take one of the rooms upstairs. They're soundproof just in case." Cloud tossed him a key from his pockets.

"Thanks!" Seifer said and ran upstairs while carrying a pissed off Squall.

"So, while those two are incapacitated, what do you guys wanna do?" Selphie asked.

"Let's go back to the living room and play cards until it's night and we need to go to bed." Tidus said.

"I'm all up for that." they said joyfully.

"Hey, I was thinking just know." Shadow called them before they began to leave.

"What?" Auron asked.

"I'm not sure if it was true or not but, did we have a puppy?" Shadow asked.

"That's a good question. _Did_ you have a puppy?" Cloud began to wonder, along with the rest as they all made their way to the living room.

Cloud got a pack of cards from a drawer in the hallway and they entered the living room. They sat down on the floor in a circle as Cloud distributed the cards, none paid attention to Riku who had fallen asleep before.

They played mindlessly for an hour and a half, Cloud winning most of the time, before Riku and Sora woke up with a start.

"I/You had a puppy?!" they both asked, Riku asking Sora.

"I don't know." Sora shrugged and both boys looked at the group playing cards.

"Evenin'." they all said as Selphie managed to win a hand and they started playing again.

"Can I play?" Sora asked and they nodded.

Sora cheered and sat along with them, so they began to fight in pairs. Sora was with Shadow, Selphie with Cloud and Tidus with Auron. Riku decided to put Kairi on the sofa since his arms were hurting and went to the kitchen to get some food.

"And I'm glad we had that talk." Seifer and a gloomy Squall entered the kitchen, "Oh. Hi kid."

"Uh, hi. Who are you?" Riku was confused as to who these two were.

"Name's Seifer. This guy next to me is Squall." Seifer said happily, "And from today on, I'll be your bodyguard. Nice to meet you." he announced as he extended his hand to Riku.

"Nice to meet you, I guess. But why do I need a bodyguard?" Riku asked as he shook Seifer's hand before letting go of it.

"For x and y reason." Seifer said, then slapped Riku's back saying, "Don't sweat the small details kid!"

"Alright, but could you at least tell me who it is you're going to be protecting me from?" Riku asked as Seifer stopped smacking his back.

"You don't need to worry about that. For now at least." Seifer laughed and headed to the living room to be with the others.

"You coming or what?" Squall asked Riku.

"Uh, yeah… Sure." Riku said and headed back with Squall, taking some Oreo cookies along for the rest.

When they entered, they saw Yuffie trying to kill Auron while saying something along the lines of; "You cheated!"

"Want some?" Riku asked Selphie as he sat next to her.

"Yay! Thanks! Sora, you want some?" Selphie asked the brunette, who quickly nodded and took some to eat while handing half to Shadow.

"Thanks Sora." Shadow said and ate some.

"Ooh, give me some." Tidus smiled and Riku handed him the package.

"Thanks." Cloud said as Tidus handed him the package after taking a few.

"Hey, I want some as well." Seifer said and Cloud handed him the package.

"Aren't there any drinks to go with this?" Auron asked as he sat down again, along with Yuffie and a bump on his head.

"You get some if you're _that_ thirsty." Riku glared at the man, who took some from Seifer.

"Hmmm… Alright!" Selphie announced and they all looked at her curiously, "Sora, Shadow and Riku! Thanks for volunteering!"

"What?! Why us?!" all three asked.

"'Cause you're gentlemen." Selphie said and all three boys angrily left.

"That's cunning and evil, girl!" Yuffie laughed.

"Don't you just _love_ suckers?" Selphie joked and the rest of the boys looked gloomily away.

They waited a little while until Sora, Shadow and Riku arrived with some juice packs, Riku and Shadow looking very pissed.

"Shall we play then?" Auron asked.

They all nodded and divided into groups again. Sora was still with Shadow, Tidus with Auron, Selphie with Yuffie, Seifer with Squall and Riku with Cloud.

They all played together, not realizing they were being watched.

"How foolish they are. Playing around without a care in the world." he smirked, then frowned, "Still, upgrading that system was smart. Even for that stupid girl. Looks like they'll be using that house as a base after all."

"…" a man awakes.

"Oh, you're awake at last. I was getting pretty bored. I need your power again. Since Cloud is the brains for their little operation, you'll be needed in order to keep him away and occupied." the sinister man smiled wickedly.

"Clo…ud…?" he asked, still a bit tired from sleeping.

"Yes, but we'll have to draw him out. Then you two will be able to fight. That _is_ what you want, right?" he asked.

"Yes…" he answered, somewhat forced.

"Good. I hope you'll be able to actually kill those two this time Sephiroth." Ansem smiled at the chained Sephiroth hanging from the wall.

TBC…

… … …

Sissy: FINALLY!!! After two months!!! I'm sorry I got you all waiting for this. My writer's block was very big and appeared due to the fact that this is the first time I've ever done a fic without an actual plot. The main idea is there, but the way to write it is slowly being made. So I'm sorry you all have to put up with me.

Moon: Also, due to the fact that the other four personnel have taken a vacation, I'll be filling in. I'm Moon the owl. Please review so we can know your thoughts. Also, be warned that I greet flames and critics with a hose and sarcasm

Sissy: Right. On with the replies!

**Freak'net**; unfortunately, I kinda got stuck on doing a Christmas fic from Naruto, so I took a while longer. Hopefully I won't need to do it again until another big holiday (meaning Saint Valentines)

**NaruNaru.O.k**; I guess it was a little unexpected. I think it's because maybe Shadow thinks 'outside the box' or something. I'm not sure.

**Skaddicted**; thanks. You were the only one who wished me a happy birthday (aside from my family) Anyways! I hope you liked it!!!

**DieChan**; It's okay, I got kinda confused too. ll;;;

**Sai-ryo Aura Feana**; yeah, she does. I'll try to update a bit faster from now on.

**clueless97**; thanks. Everything comes as time passes and I get inspired form everything. Though that also might be the reason why I'm so slow at updating this.

**rogue solus**; I'll try. Thanks.

Sissy: Well, that's all for this chapter! Hopefully I'll be a little faster and not take two months to update again. See ya all next time!! 


	16. Chapter 16

**Some things belonging to shadows  
By: Sissy **

**Chapter 16**

"Seifer, make sure he doesn't get hurt or anything." Cloud ordered Seifer the next day as both he and Riku were going out.

"Don't worry too much Cloud. We'll be back before you know it." Seifer tried to calm Cloud a little.

"That's right. We're just going out to look for my stuff and the others." Riku told the man.

"Still. Be careful." Cloud sighed as both boys nodded and entered Seifer's car.

Cloud watched them leave, with a sense of worry. He somehow knew they would run into trouble. Trouble he knew he wouldn't like.

"What's wrong Cloud?" Sora sleepily asked.

"It's nothing. Let's go inside and make breakfast for everybody before they wake up." Cloud smiled at the boy as they went inside, Cloud closing the door on the way.

As soon as they arrived at the kitchen, they saw Shadow drinking coffee.

"So early?" Cloud asked, a bit sarcastically.

"Sora woke me up. Can you believe this kid can't stay still in bed? He kicked me three times in the stomach." Shadow said as he rubbed the surface of his stomach.

"Ha ha!" Cloud laughed as he checked in the cabinets for something to make to the others.

"That's mean! And besides, you're the one who bit my leg five times!" Sora pouted.

"That…was not me." Shadow blushed and looked away.

"You still won't admit it?" Sora asked and Shadow decided to ignore the boy.

"Guys, help me make this junk." Cloud told the boys, who nodded and went to help him with breakfast.

Meanwhile, Seifer had parked the car in front of Riku's house and both were bringing down some of Riku's clothes and the stuff Sora, Tidus and Auron brought from abroad.

"See? Nothing's going wrong and we're almost done. Cloud worries too much." Seifer laughed.

"Why does it seems like I should be more scared of you than everything else?" Riku asked the man.

"Don't worry kid." Seifer smiled.

They came down with the last of the bags and were about to mount the car when Seifer felt something.

"Get down kid!" Seifer threw himself at Riku, throwing the boy to the ground.

"…" Riku was surprised as he saw the car's left back door flying in the air.

"Who the hell!" Seifer stood up and paled when he saw a person he thought he would never see again, "…Sephiroth."

"Step away from the boy Seifer. My master wants him." Sephiroth said in an emotionless voice.

"'Master'? You've never been the one to call someone that. Tell me scumbag, are you only doing this so you can fight against Cloud?" Seifer smirked as he got up from the floor, followed by Riku.

"…" Sephiroth didn't say anything.

"That's it isn't it?" Seifer glared at him, "I don't understand why you would want that. After all, you guys used to be friends, right?"

"That guy…was no friend of mine!" Sephiroth lounged himself at Seifer with his sword.

Luckily, Seifer managed to summon his gunblade.

"You've never been honest when it comes to Cloud. That's why you subcoumed to Ansem. You're too weak!" Seifer said as he pushed Sephiroth away with his gunblade.

"Don't talk like you know everything!" Sephiroth yelled as he ran towards Seifer and managed to strike him.

'Looks like I struck a nerve. Lets see if he'll crack.' "Are you telling me that Ansem can make you stronger? So that you can beat Cloud? Please. Never in a million years will anyone believe that." Seifer smirked.

"Don't get so cocky asshole!" Sephiroth struck Seifer arm and left him bleeding.

'Damn it! This guy's insanely strong as he was before… I think I might lose…' Seifer bit his lip as he stood guard in front of Riku, "Kid, I might lose. If worst comes to worst, run." Seifer ordered the boy in whispers.

"A-alright…" Riku nodded in agreement.

"Heh. Don't worry Seifer. I'm just here to give you a message." Sephiroth began and Seifer looked at him with interest, "'I want Riku within three days. If not, I'll kill someone very frail whom I still have wrapped around my finger.' Later scumbag." Sephiroth smirked and disappeared.

Seifer fell to the floor and ruffled his hair in frustration.

"What's wrong? What did that guy mean? Or who?" Riku asked the man.

"Kid, it might be better if you don't ask, okay?" Seifer told him, "Now get in the back of the car and make sure the other luggage doesn't fall on the street." Seifer ordered as he went towards the front seat of the car, followed by Riku, who sat in the back.

A few minutes later, they arrived back at the elder's house.

"Kid, you bring everything inside. Ask for help from Sora and Shadow. I have things to do." Seifer said as he entered the house.

"Lazy bum." Riku muttered as he took a bag and headed inside to get some help.

"Seifer, did everything g-ack!" Cloud was almost choking as Seifer dragged him to the elder's little cabin, followed by Squall and Yuffie.

"What's going on Seifer? What's with your arm? It's injured!" Yuffie asked.

"No shit it is!" Seifer yelled at the girl as they entered the cabin.

"What happened?" Selphie asked as she popped her head out of the living room.

"Who knows? Help me bring the stuff in you guys." Riku told Sora and Shadow.

"Fine. But only because I don't trust you with my baggage." Sora said and dragged Shadow into helping.

Meanwhile, inside the elder's cabin there was an eerie silence.

"Are you absolutely sure about what you said?" the elder with the red scarf asked.

"How the hell do you think I got my wound?" Seifer pouted as Yuffie tended to his wound.

"Don't talk like that to the elders!" Yuffie slapped Seifer's wound and the guy tried hard not to curse out loud.

"Anyways, he's become a total lackey now. He's calling Ansem his master." Seifer said as if there were no more hope for Sephiroth.

"Cloud, I thought the seal you put on Sephiroth was strong. What the hell happened?" Squall asked the man.

"I've been sustaining that seal for the last 15 years. It's not my fault that asshole Ansem was stronger than I thought." Cloud glared at Squall, "Anyways, I should be able to recover my magic within 3 days approximately." Cloud told him.

"3 days, huh?" Seifer went in thought as they all looked at him, "Ansem wants Riku within 3 days as well." he told them.

"Looks like we need to get ready." Cloud said and looked over to Squall, "Squall, you'd better train Riku a little. Leave Shadow and Sora to me. Yuffie, Selphie will need to learn how to cast support spells so you'd better not leave anything behind." Cloud said to each of them.

"What should I do then?" Seifer asked.

"Keep watching Riku in the mean time. Give him a few pointers on how to defend himself." Cloud told him, and then thought, 'Considering you always beat the heck out of Squall.'

"Right o!" Seifer said as he dragged Squall with him towards the main house.

"Let's go captain. Teaching someone how to cast a spell is harder than it looks!" Yuffie tells Cloud as they leave the elder's cabin.

They entered the house and joined the others in the living room to see Sora and Riku playing a card duel, which they thought of as a death match.

Cloud sighed. It was gonna be a long three days.

TBC…

… … …

Sissy: Okay, so for my return, this chap. ended up being completely short. Much like me.

Kody: Minish.

Sissy: Stop calling me that!

Kody: But that's what you called yourself.

Sissy: Don't remind me! And it wasn't like that!

Amy: Anyways, looks like Sissy managed to finish downloading the Naruto manga.

Sissy: Which means I'll download it weekly, on Tuesday probably. In the mean time, I'll write what I can while I read all the online manga I need to update myself in.

Amy: We're sorry the chapter is short again. On with the replies:

**NaruNaru.O.k**; that's an inside joke with my sis. You know what I mean sis! Anyways, it'll be useful in a while. You'll see (winks).

**Sorceress Sakura**; I'm trying! Well, actually, I finished downloading the Naruto manga, so I should be able to work faster. But I need to update myself on the online manga I read. Sorry!

**Sai-ryo Aura Feana**; I know what u mean. No worries. I'll try to update faster now.

Sissy: Whelp! That's all! Until next time puppies!

Kody: Must you call everyone puppies? It's like your new obsession.

Amy: Please give us any comments about the story. They're all welcomed. Except flames. That's Squall's department.

Squall: Yup. I'll ice them to death if need be.

Sissy: I wanna watch that!

Amy: But only IF we receive them.

Sissy: okay!


	17. Chapter 17

**Some things belonging to shadows **

**By: Sissy Chapter 17**

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" Yuffie went around the house waking up everybody with the noise of a frying pan.

"Stop making so much noise so early in the morning!" Auron yelled from his room.

"Morning Yuffie." Shadow said as he came out of his and Sora's room wearing long jeans and an open shirt.

"Good mounin Yuffie…" Sora said sleepily as he came out of his room, wearing knee-long pants only, and followed Shadow into the bathroom lazily.

"That was weird." Yuffie thought.

"No kidding." Seifer said as he got out of his room in only boxers and headed downstairs.

"I smell waffles…" Tidus happily came out of Auron's room and went downstairs.

"Traitor!" Yuffie heard Auron yell.

"Did someone say waffles?" Selphie hurried downstairs after Tidus.

"…" Yuffie went to Riku's room and knocked on the door.

"What?" she heard him ask.

"Want to come down?" she asked him.

"In a sec." he answered.

"Okay. I'll see you downstairs later then." Yuffie said sadly and left to return downstairs.

"…Kairi hasn't woken up yet, right?" Soar asked in murmurs to shadow as he laid on the floor of the bathroom door.

"No. I don't sense her awake. Though, you _do_ know that the kid is in there with her, right?" Shadow asked the boy.

"I know…" Sora said sadly and looked over at Shadow, "I want waffles."

"…Then go get some you fool." Shadow looked around boredly at the ceiling.

"But you told me I have to follow you all day today." Sora said in a pout.

"Oh yeah. Especially after Cloud gave us our assignment yesterday." Shadow thought out loud.

"By the way, how long are we supposed to stay here?" Sora asked curiously.

"Oh yeah… Okay let's do this. And don't go screaming at me or about it at all." Shadow told him as he extended his hands to Sora.

"O-okay…" Sora was a little worried as he closed the door again and sat in front of Shadow, holding his hands.

Shadow and Sora closed their eyes and concentrated before Shadow started speaking, "Hear me my minions of the dark. Obey my command. Find me the ones I seek. Find me the ones they wish for. Show me what they want."

The room went black before they were shown what they wanted to know and Sora started vomiting, breaking the spell.

"I think the screaming would have been nicer…and healthier." Shadow said to the boy.

"Sorry Shadow. Can we continue?" Sora asked.

"Only if you're up for it." Shadow told him and Sora nodded.

Sora sat back to how they were before and he focused hard this time.

"Hear me my minions. Obey my command." Shadow started again, "Show me how it all started."

… …

"They've been in there for a while now you know. Should we knock to see if they're okay?" Yuffie wondered as everyone gathered in the living room.

"Don't bother. I knocked and no one answered." Riku said as he came down the stairs, "I'm guessing no more waffles?" he asked.

"Unless you make it yourself." Yuffie smiled at the boy.

"Now that you're down here. Let's get to work." Seifer smiled wickedly.

"It's a good thing you didn't eat, too." Squall said.

"Why's that?" Riku asked.

"You would've vomited." Seifer smirked.

"…" Riku didn't say anymore and followed the two to the back of the house.

"Well, that was entertaining." Yuffie said sarcastically, "Let's go too Selphie."

"Okay!" Selphie happily got up and followed Yuffie out of the house.

'What is Yuffie planning on doing now?' Cloud wondered to himself.

Cloud decided to wait for Sora and Shadow for a while. He waited and waited until it was almost three in the afternoon so he decided to make some lunch for the others.

… …

"Sora and Shadow are _still_ in the bathroom!" Auron asked surprised.

It was a while ago when he and Tidus decided to see Riku get his ass kicked by Squall.

"No. I'm a little worried about them." Cloud said.

"Don't worry too much about them! Though, they might just be getting laid or something." Auron said it loudly, making Riku stop just in time for Squall to send him flying.

"Homerun!" Seifer yelled with amusement as Riku hit a tree.

"That was evil and cunning." Tidus whispered to Auron.

"Thank you." Auron smirked.

"Uh, I'll just leave the food here for you guys." Cloud said as he put the bowls of food on the floor next to Auron and Tidus.

"Oh! Hey, where are the girls?" Auron asked curiously.

"Yuffie took Selphie with her this morning somewhere and they haven't returned. And Kairi… should be awake by now…" Cloud said that last bit lowly so Riku would hear him.

"Oh. Gotcha." Auron nodded to Cloud as the man left to back inside.

"What happened?" Riku asked as he sat up, rubbing his head.

"You did what every other person whishes to do." Auron began as Riku looked at him confused, "You flew."

Seifer started laughing as Tidus snickered and Squall rolled his eyes.

"That's not funny." Riku said.

"Too bad. That was the intention." Auron smirked.

"Come on kid. Don't be lazy. You still got lots of work to do." Squall told Riku, who nodded and got back up.

… …

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…I…I'm sorry…" Cloud apologized as he cleaned up the kitchen after he accidentally let fall some teacups.

"You should have explained the situation better to us!" Shadow yelled, "I only remembered parts of the past, not the whole truth!"

"Cloud…what are we going to do?" Sora asked.

"I'm going to train you so that you don't need to worry about things." Cloud answered.

"Are you even sure that this will work?" Shadow asked him.

"We can only try to do what we can right now." Cloud told him.

"Nnn… What are you guys talking about now?" Kairi emerged into the kitchen to see all of them.

"…Kairi! Are you alright?" Sora made a delayed reaction when he saw Kairi and quickly went to hug her to make up for the mistake.

"Y-yeah…" Kairi blushed slightly.

"…" Shadow hated this. He really did.

Because of this woman, he thought, all our problems have been maximized.

TBC…

… … …

Sissy: I know, I know. Lame AND short.

Kody: You and your stupid writers block really go hand in hand.

Aoi: Hopefully Sissy will start writing more soon.

Sissy: Nothing is getting my flame up. My ideas are going out the window.

Kody: Then go to that place and search for pics of Kingdom Hearts.

Sissy: OK! But after I get some of that other work done!

Kody: Hai, hai…

Amy: On with the replies!

**DieChan**; you'll just have to wait to find out. (smirks) I'll try to update sooner, but I have some tests next week TT-TT Anyways, my last hope lies in AltaVista and others!

Sissy: If no one understands the AltaVista thing, then tough luck!

Kody: oe, oe.


End file.
